Wonder
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Tank and Steph come to terms with love, work and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Isn't that the way Snoopy always started his stories? Oh and he had that little bird with him that would always fly crookedly wasn't his name Woodstock? I started giggling uncontrollable causing Tank to look at me like I was nuts. Well I probably am nuts. I can see the newspaper article now. Stephanie Plum loses her mind while incredibly bored on stakeout with a great big gorgeous man named Tank. That thought caused me even more giggles. Tank finally had enough.

"Steph, what is going on? Are you OK?"

"Oh my Tank I just realized I am Woodstock and you are Snoopy."

"I really have no clue what you are talking about but what I do know is we are supposed to be staking out that house right there."

After Tank pointed out the office I tried to stifle my thoughts and concentrate on the house. We were looking for an armed felon and I was Tank's backup. Ever since Ranger and I had decided to be best friends and nothing more I had thrown myself into my training. The man himself said he has never seen someone without the specialized military training with as good as a shot. I was now an official bad ass. I was so much a bad ass that I know handle all the high end bonds for Rangeman and my partner in crime Lula is handling all of Vinnie's small ones.

There is a thought I can concentrate on Lula is getting married to Jerry. Jerry is a great guy. Jerry owns his contracting business and loves all of Lula. He knows all about Lula's past and accepts her for all that she has overcome. For a while I thought Lula and Tank would hook up but Tank just wasn't interested in being any more than friends with her. I was so uncomfortable from sitting for so long I turned to the side and started to evaluate Tank.

Ummm Tank. Tank was gorgeous. I always had a thing for him but knowing he was Ranger's best guy friend I never acted on it. At the time Ranger and I were sort of, well, I don't know how to describe it. I was with Joe Morelli, a Trenton cop, and Ranger would steal kisses and grope me in the alley. Well as I sat there and admired this gorgeous man I realized something. Joe and I were over for good and as a matter of fact he was seeing a nurse at the hospital and Ranger and I agreed that we were just friends so why couldn't I go after Tank.

At that point my imagination was running wild. I mean think about it. I was alone in a car with Tank and had no real satisfaction in over 8 months, well, besides my shower massager and I don't consider that real satisfaction. Thinking about Tank I was staring to wiggle in my seat. I knew I would have to throw these panties away when I got home. I go through more panties this way. Tank looked over at me again.

"Steph, now what is wrong?" Oooohhh he sounds frustrated with me. Well I can take care of that frustration. Bad Stephanie. Stop thinking with your hoo-ha and start thinking with your brain.

"Tank, what would you say if I asked you out?" Wait, did I just ask Tank out? Jeez, I really got to start thinking about what I was saying. Tank turned his head and gave me a long look.

"Steph, What about Ranger?"

"What about Ranger?" Tank looked at me for a good long minute and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"What about you and Ranger? I won't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with him. He is my brother in every sense of the word except blood." I looked at Tank and thought seriously about what he said before I formulated an answer. I prayed that my mouth listened to my brain this time. This was a very important conversation and if I wanted to pursue anything with Tank it would have to be the right one. I finally decided how to answer.

"Tank, At one time I thought the dream of my life included Ranger and it still does but his role has changed. Ranger will always be a big part of my world but as my best friend. I will always love him but as a friend and brother as you do." Tank looked at me almost dumbfounded. I had never seen a man in black look so confused.

"I always thought you were a couple." Tank said. "That is the reason I have never asked you out."

"Seriously, you wanted to ask me out?" Wow, now I don't feel entirely stupid. I mean yes I have always had a thing for Tank but I had no clue that he wanted to ask me out.

"Why wouldn't I want to take you out? You are beautiful, smart, intuitive, and you make me happy." I smiled big and bright. I make someone happy. Wait, does that mean I am entertainment? Tank grabbed my hand.

"You are never entertainment to me at least not in a negative way. When you blow up a car or when you are hurt I am not laughing. If anything I get so worried I can't concentrate on anything else until I know you are alright. Steph, little one, you have touched my heart and I have been waiting but this will have to wait because here comes our skip." Tank immediately switched his gears and was once again in his Rangeman zone. I knew that we would have to continue this conversation later.

**AN-**"**Should I continue?" Tell me what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"You are never entertainment to me at least not in a negative way. When you blow up a car or when you are hurt I am not laughing. If anything I get so worried I can't concentrate on anything else until I know you are alright. Steph, little one, you have touched my heart and I have been waiting but this will have to wait because here comes our skip." Tank immediately switched his gears and was once again in his Rangeman zone. I knew that we would have to continue this conversation later.

SPOV Continued:

Well the conversation would wait for four days. After we finally chased down our skip who just so happened to be a runner and took him to TPD Tank got a call and disappeared without a trace. For four days I wondered where Tank had gone and no one would answer any of my questions. For four days I was left wondering if I had chased Tank away. For four days I had cried myself to sleep because I could not figure out why men just don't seem to want me or if they do they can't remain faithful to me. By the end of the fourth day I decided he wasn't worth it and I made a vow to go out that night, get drunk and have a one night stand. Woo Hoo…. I only hope I can pick someone who is great in bed because boy do I need more than my shower massager can give me.

I was working at Rangeman when Lester came over to my cubicle to gossip. Lester tends to do this at least once per day in order to get out of paperwork.

"Hey, Beautiful, What are you up to on this fine day?" Lester is always over the top. Lester has become one of my best friends. We often would go to the movies or to dinner. I have met his parents and he has met mine but in a platonic way not the whole takes the boyfriend or girlfriend home kind of way. I decided to let Lester in on my plan for the evening just so someone would have an idea in case they need to find my body. Hey, this is me we're talking about anything can happen.

"Well Les, since you asked so nicely my plan is to go out tonight get drunk and laid. Preferably it will happen in that order." The look on Lester's face was priceless. He was flabbergasted. I was undeniably not known for one night stands or picking up random guys in bars and I was decidedly not known for sleeping around.

"Beautiful, where are you going and why are you doing this?" Hmm should I be truthful or should I lie? Well he is my best friend so I guess the truth it is.

"Truthfully Les, I am tired of being shut down with half truths and secrets. I am tired of being led on and cheated on. I want what every woman wants." Les looked mortified. "No I am not talking marriage and babies but that is not out of the question. What I want is a man that will love me for me. A man who is not afraid to hold my hand in public and a man who will just lie in bed on a Sunday morning and talk to me as we hold each other. Now until I find that I need an orgasm hence my goal tonight." Lester gaped at me and seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Steph, Beautiful, What about Tank?" What did Les know? I haven't said anything to him about my conversation with Tank.

"What about Tank?"

"Beautiful, I thought you and Tank had a conversation and you might want to date Tank." Hmm I wonder who told him. "Tank did and yes you said that out loud again." Huh.

"Les, I have not seen or talked to Tank in four days. Actually since right after we had the conversation. Tank was probably just messing with me. Don't worry about it. So anyway tonight I am going to take care of business and I do mean business." Lester looked at me with an emotion that I just couldn't decipher.

"At least tell me where you are going just in case?"

"Alright Dad, I am thinking either Pain and Panic or Sofrito's. Are you happy now?" Lester produced a small smirk.

"Alright Beautiful, Can I at least drop you off and will you please carry a tracker?"

"Jeez alright, but no busting in when I am busy." I love my Merry Men but God they are enough to drive me crazy sometimes. The rest of the day ran smooth and I was soon on my way to my apartment to get ready for tonight. I wasn't going out until 10ish so I decided on a nap. I headed to my bedroom and set my alarm for eight figuring that would give me two hours to get ready.

When the alarm went off I laid in my thinking position for about fifteen minutes seriously thinking about what I was about to undertake. That is how I decided to look at it. I was undertaking a mission. I hopped up out of bed and strolled into the shower. After washing and shaving myself within an inch of my life I threw my hair up into a towel and stepped into my bedroom naked. I hurried over to my closet to grab what I was going to wear tonight. When I bent over to grab a pair of four inch back peep toe stilettos when I heard a strangled grunt coming from my bed. I yelled, jumped, and turned to find Lester lying on my bed watching me with a pained expression on his face.

"What the hell Lester? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bedroom? Did you knock?" I was fuming. I quickly grabbed my robe and put it on turning around to find out what exactly Lester needed.

"Beautiful I thought you would see me here and not prance around naked. Come to think of it why would you be naked?"

"Uh Duh, Les I am supposed to be alone in my apartment getting ready to go out. How was I supposed you were going to be here? How long were you here and how much did you see?" Lester had the audacity to wink and add a smirk.

"Mami, I saw everything and let me tell you that if you were not Tank's woman you would be mine." What the hell is he talking about?

"First of all Lester, we had this discussion and you are my best friend and I love you in fact if I ever get married you will be my maid of honor but we will never be a couple. And secondly I am not Tank's woman. Tank and I had one conversation concerning the possibility of dating and then he disappeared. How does that make me his woman?" Lester leaned up against the headboard and gestured that I should come to him. As I snuggled into Lester I felt warm safe and silky. Wait a minute, silky. I sat up and looked at what Lester was wearing. Wow talk about a picture. He had on black leather pants and a dark emerald silk shirt. I just figured out what my best friend was doing here.

"You are going out with me aren't you?" Lester pretended to look shocked.

"Beautiful would I let my best friend go to a meat market like Pain and Panic by herself. No I would not especially when said friend has garnered the interest of another friend." If this is the way it is going to be than I want some information.

"Les, where's Tank?" Lester's face fell.

"I don't know Beautiful. I don't know." Lester put his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. I sighed and hopped out of Lester's arms.

"Give me a half hour and I will be ready."

"Wait we are still going?" Lester looked so funny lying in my bed fully dresses in club clothes.

"Of course we are still going. I am on a mission and until my mission is complete I will not rest." Damn I sound like Ranger. I went into the bathroom to finish my primping and dressing talking to Lester the entire time. I came out to see Lester furiously texting on his phone. I started to wonder who he was texting but then decided I didn't care.

"Ok Les, let's go get our night of sin started."

"Jeez, Beautiful, Night of sin? I am not sure I am ready for this."

"Let's go big boy. If you want to guard me can you at least do it from 10 feet away when we get there."

**Preview: "Lester, how the hell did Tank find out I was here and what is he doing to Chad?" **

"**Beautiful, who is Chad?"**

"**The guy I was dancing with moron."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"Ok Les, let's go get our night of sin started."

"Jeez, Beautiful, Night of sin? I am not sure I am ready for this."

"Let's go big boy. If you want to guard me can you at least do it from 10 feet away when we get there?"

SPOV continued…

Les and I pulled up to Pain and Panic and as usual for the Merry Men with a nod from the parking gods we parked right out front. I looked around. The lone to get in went around the whole building. Les came behind me and placed his hand on my back guiding me to the front of the line. He started talking to the bouncer and after a fancy man shake we were walking in the building.

I had been to Pain and Panic a few times with the girls and I knew it was a meat market and that is exactly what I was looking for right now. The club was sleek in black and white with a floating see through dance floor hanging from above. The floor was skewed just enough so that you could look up and see people dancing but that you could not up their skirts. I chuckled to myself. The skirt I had on was so short and tight that if I bent over all my goodies would show. For this skirt my thong had to be so tiny well let's just say thank god for Brazilian's. I turned to Lester and pointed to the bar. It was so loud that I couldn't say anything but Lester understood. After we made our way to the bar I sat in a seat recently vacated with Lester at my back. If I was going to be able to pick someone up I needed to ditch Lester.

"Les the ten foot rule starts now. Get out of here so I can get some action." Lester kept glancing around and he looked pained.

"I mean it Les back off or I will leave by myself without a tracker." Lester finally took the hint and counted back ten feet. I smiled and proceeded to play with my straw. My lips were painted deep red and if there is one thing I learned from doing distractions for Rangeman they were a great way to attract attention and attention they did grab. The first guy that approached me Lester decided wasn't good enough and gave the guy the stink eye. I was actually glad. The guy reminded me of a sleazy 80's mafia pit boss. A few more minutes went by and a gorgeous blonde came up behind me to try to attract the bartender so he could get a drink. When he bumped into me I felt a warm tingle and turned at the sensation. I nodded to Lester or at least I tried to he was too busy looking at the door.

"Whoa sorry about that?" Wow, his voice matched his looks, deep and sensual.

"That's fine. It's a club and a crowded club at that. I'm Stephanie." I held out my hand and he shook it lightly.

"Chad. I have a table up by the dance floor with a few friends. Would you like to join us?" I looked Chad over and thought why the hell not?

I nodded and draped my hand around Chad's neck drawing his head down so my lips were level with his ear.

"Only if you promise me a dance later." At that point I hopped off the stool allowing my skirt to ride up just a little. Chad put his hand on the small of my back, his need of a drink forgotten as he ushered me to a table that contained four chairs of which two were occupied by a couple. The man was dark haired and a bit on the slim side. Ok so I was being generous. He was downright scrawny and nerdy. The woman looked like something that you could pick up on Stark Street. My spidey sense started working overtime and I decided that there was something decidedly wrong with the couple. After sitting a few minutes chatting I grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. At this point I took the opportunity to look for Lester but I couldn't see him through the crowd.

After a very hot and sticky fast dance with a lot of bumping and grinding a steamy slow song came on. I through my hand around his neck and pulled him close. Unfortunately no matter how sensual Chad was he didn't hold a candle to Tank. After another face dance in which Chad ground his erection into my ass a little too much I decided I couldn't go through with the mission and it was time to abort. I excused myself to go to the ladies room and when I came out I wanted to say good bye to Chad and find Lester. I was hurrying towards the table when a solid body in a dark emerald shirt blocked my way. I looked up and saw Lester and then looked over his shoulder just in time to see Tank escorting Chad out the door.

"Lester, how the hell did Tank find out I was here and what is he doing to Chad?"

"Beautiful, who is Chad?"

"The guy I was dancing with moron. Now tell me where Tank is taking him and why the hell Tank is here." Lester looked caught. His eyes bugged out like a deer in headlights.

"Lester! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I was done. I am so tired of being played. I know that I had already aborted the mission but it was my choice and Lester being my best friend should have left the decision up to me.

"Beautiful, Stephy, Please understand that I care about you and your well being. I only want what's best for you." I had lost it at this point. My shoulders slumped in defeat. I would never have a partner in my life. I just didn't deserve it.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Tank. I tried to walk away but there was no where to go. Lester was blocking me from the front and Tank from the back. I heard Tank take a deep breath. I guess I was thinking out loud again.

"Steph." Tank turned me around so he could see my face. "Stephanie, you do deserve a partner and that partner is me. You need me just like I need you." I didn't know what to say. Wait yes I did.

"Listen up Tank. We had one conversation and yes I was so happy that I finally had nerve enough to have the conversation with you but I don't like being the butt of people's jokes. I get it. The conversation was a bet of some kind. Well you did it. So go get your payoff and I will never bother you in a personal capacity again." I said all this while staring at Tanks chest. If I have looked into his mesmerizing eyes I would have never had the nerve. When I finally glanced up to look at Tank's face I noticed that he looked stricken.

"Steph, Can I take you somewhere quieter so we can talk?"

**Preview:**

"**Do you mean to tell me that Ranger kept you from me on purpose?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"Listen up Tank. We had one conversation and yes I was so happy that I finally had nerve enough to have the conversation with you but I don't like being the butt of people's jokes. I get it. The conversation was a bet of some kind. Well you did it. So go get your payoff and I will never bother you in a personal capacity again." I said all this while staring at Tanks chest. If I have looked into his mesmerizing eyes I would have never had the nerve. When I finally glanced up to look at Tank's face I noticed that he looked stricken.

"Steph, Can I take you somewhere quieter so we can talk?"

SPOV Continued

"Fine, let's go to Haywood." I grabbed Tank's hand and started to drag him towards the door only to have him pull me back.

"Not Haywood Stephy, Anyplace but there." Well that was weird. Why wouldn't Tank want to go to Haywood? I mean he lived there and worked there but then again there were no secrets there. Maybe Tank didn't want to be seen with me. That thought hurt probably more than it should of.

"OK how about Doug's? It's that little diner up on Third right before Stark." Tank looked horrified.

"No way we need to clear the air and we need to do it someplace private and me having to watch my back up by Stark just doesn't cut it." This guy was nuts with a capital N. Maybe I shouldn't go anywhere with him.

"Tank, where would you like to go?" Maybe if I just outright asked him I could just get a straight answer.

"Umm Can we go to your place?" What did he just ask?

"How about no? I mean really Tank. You want to talk lets talk but then I want to go back to the club." We were almost at Tank's SUV when I glanced at his face. Tank was bright red. If he was not careful he was going to pop an artery.

"Get in Stephanie." Oooo I must be in trouble if Tank is using my full name. I climbed into the SUV and when I say climbed I mean it. I decided to tease Tank a little so I placed my butt in the air and crawled over to the passenger side before turning around and facing Tank sitting Indian style. I saw Tank glance up my almost non existent skirt and frown before climbing in himself.

"OK Tank, let's talk. I would love to know how the hell you found out what club was going to tonight and if it was Lester I will kill him. Or maybe you weren't looking for me. Maybe you were at the club looking for some action yourself." I stopped to get a breath and Tank held up a hand to stop me from continuing.

"Stephy, do you remember that phone call I received when we were leaving TPD?" I nodded my head. "That was Ranger and he called me in to go on a capture but he neglected to tell me was that I would be with him and we were to have no communication with anyone else. Ranger decided that we had to go and we couldn't tell anyone. Well, we went on a capture all right. Ranger took me to Vegas to try and talk me into some one night stands." I could feel the tears in my eyes. I knew I wasn't good enough for Ranger, Tank or any of the Merry Men this just proved it. "Stephy, I turned him down and then he started going on at how I wasn't good enough for you and .."

I stopped Tank right there.

"Do you mean to tell me that Ranger kept you from me on purpose? I mean come on that's hard to believe. Why would Ranger care what I do with anyone? Ranger and I are friends and that's it. If I wanted something with Ranger I would be mooning over him instead of trying to get you off my mind." Oh Shit! Did I just say that? Yup I did. Jeez I wish I had a filter that went from my brain to my mouth.

"Stephy, are you telling me that you are out at a club trying to get drunk and laid because you are trying to get me off your mind?" OK I guess I should go for honesty here.

"Yes Tank. Are you happy now? I liked you before the conversation and after it was even more complicated because I have not heard from you. I am really tired of having all the men in my life make decisions for me. I just want to find a guy who wants me for me."

By the time I finishing the speech tears were running down my face and I was sniveling. Tank scooted over and gathered me in his arms and I didn't have the strength to fight him on it. Between the three drinks I have downed and the emotional overload I was ready to just go home, get between the covers and never come out. I was staring to calm down and I noticed how comfortable and right it felt to be in Tanks arms. I snuggled in further trying to fall asleep.

"No way little one. We need to talk." Tank started to pull away and I must have whimpered. Tank pulled me with him, keeping me tucked into him under his arm. He started the car and pulled out. We drove for about fifteen minutes before pulling into a driveway. I had no clue where we were and I didn't recognize the house. Tank got out of the car, scooped me up in his arms and headed for the front door. I looked up under my eyelashes at Tank.

"Where are we?" Tank looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Home, we are home." See I knew he was crazy. I live on the second floor of an apartment building.

"Tank this is not my home." I started wriggling as he opened the door and swept in the entryway with me still in his arms.

"It will be little one." This man is seriously deluded.

Tank took me through the hallway and into a living room. He carefully set me on the sofa and turned to turn on a light. I sat up and looked around. The living room was gorgeous. The furniture was red and tan and the walls were a darker tan. The whole room was warm and inviting. Tank had disappeared through the door and I was left to my own devices. I stood up and looked at the pictures on the mantle. There were pictures of Tank and the guys from when they were younger. There was also picture of Tank as a teenager with an older woman and a picture of me and Tank from the beach last year. I remembered that day. I had a really horrible morning and I was supposed to work in the afternoon at Rangeman. I showed up, Tank took one look at me and asked me to go on surveillance with him. Ranger looked at Tank like he was crazy and after we were in the car I found out why. Tank wasn't scheduled for surveillance in fact Tank was scheduled to work with Ranger. Instead Tank took me to the beach. We had so much fun in Seaside. We played in the surf, ate boardwalk food and just acted like teenagers. I loved it. In the picture we both looked so happy. I was so into my own mind that I didn't hear Tank come back in the room.

"Do you know that was when I knew that I was in love with you?" All of a sudden my legs felt like jello and I needed to sit down. As I started swaying Tank grabbed me and swung down on a chair with me in his lap.

"I mean it my little one. I love you." Tank was looking directly into my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I am half drunk, who knows where and there is a man who just four days ago told me he wanted to date me and now he is telling me he loves me. Then there is the Ranger complication. Why did Ranger try to keep Tank from me?

"I don't know why Ranger did what he did little one but it didn't work. When I found out what you were doing I left. Ranger is still in Vegas and in fact he is probably still waiting for me to come back. I called your cell from a payphone and when you didn't answer I borrowed a stranger's cell phone and texted Lester. I was so worried that something happened and I wasn't there to protect you. When Lester told me what was going on I left and caught the first plane I could." I started laughing. I couldn't help it. I kept thinking about Ranger in Vegas looking for Tank. Ha, maybe I do not have to yell at him. He is probably going crazy looking for Tank while Tank is here with me. I started giggling and I could not stop. Tank just held me until I calmed down.

"Little one, what do you find so funny? I mean I just admitted that I love you and you are laughing. You are killing me here." I stopped laughing but kept the smile on my face.

"Tank, I am willing to give us a try but there are a few things that I need to say. First of all I was not laughing at you but at the fact that Ranger is in Vegas probably going out of his mind looking for you. Secondly, I am laughing because why would Ranger think that I am too good for you when it is you that are too good for me?" Tank's smile dropped as he looked at me. I went to say more only to have Tank's hand placed over my mouth.

"Stephy, you are too good for any of us but I am not too proud to admit that and go for it anyway. Having you in my life has made me so happy." Now it was my turn to talk.

"Right Tank, I make you happy because I am your entertainment. I am someone for you to laugh at and make fun of. Ranger told me that he has a line item as entertainment just for me." Tank hugged me closer.

"I don't care what Ranger says. You make me happy with your smile, your laugh and the twinkle in your eyes. Also no matter what Ranger says to you when we are in meetings and we need information from important searches Ranger sends them to you and you alone. Not even Silvio has seen the searches that you have and he always trusts your instincts. Ranger just doesn't know how to tell you how important you are to Rangeman." Hmm I never thought about it that way and I never knew that about the searches with Silvio.

"OK Let's try this, I mean you and me. I will tell you that if you disappear again without a word all bets are off and I will take out my frustrations without any interference from anyone. I will lose the trackers and I will lose Lester and no one will know where I am and what I am doing. So can you take me home now? I am so tired." I snuggled into Tank and I heard and felt his sigh as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

****** Ranger is a jerk at the end of this chapter.**** **

Last Time:

"OK Let's try this, I mean you and me. I will tell you that if you disappear again without a word all bets are off and I will take out my frustrations without any interference from anyone. I will lose the trackers and I will lose Lester and no one will know where I am and what I am doing. So can you take me home now? I am so tired." I snuggled into Tank and I heard and felt his sigh as I drifted off.

SPOV Continued….

Oh my head was pounding and where is that bright light coming from? I sat up and realized that I had no clue where I was. I started to remember last night. I remembered going to the club, dancing with someone, I couldn't find Lester and then Tank showed up. Oh Shit. Now I remembered. I went home with Tank to somewhere I had never been before. I looked around the room as memories of the conversation between myself and Tank swept over me. The room was huge. The walls were white and one wall was completely glass in which a pane slid to create a door that led outside. There was no furniture in the room with the exception of the king size bed I was sitting in. I scooted towards the edge of the bed and I hoped that behind one of the two doors on the opposite wall there was a bathroom because I desperately needed one. I opened the first door and gaped in awe. It was an enormous walk in closet with all the trimmings. The closet was bigger than the living room in my apartment. My desperate need for a bathroom was forgotten as I explored this heaven on earth. After my exploration I headed into the bathroom with thinking that Tank must not stay here very often because his clothes didn't even take up a quarter of the closet.

After looking in the mirror I decided that a shower was in order and hopped in. Tank had a supply of the type of shampoo; conditioner and body wash all ready for me. Wow he really was prepared. I finished in the bathroom and wrapped myself in a towel. I traipsed into the closet and grabbed one of Tanks black button up shirts. I put the shirt on and then searched for a pair of shorts or boxers but I came up empty. Ok commando it was then. I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. I had passed three doors but they were closed and it didn't feel right to open them no matter how bad I wanted to look inside. I crept down the stairs trying not to make a sound. At the bottom I turned to the left and went down the hallway following the smell of fresh brewed coffee to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen I saw the most delicious sight I have ever seen. This was better than a mountain of tastycakes and Boston crèmes. There was Tank barefoot, shirtless with just a pair of sweat pants on cooking something at the stove. Wow Holy Hotflashes Robin. I saw Tank tense just a little bit but then he just continued cooking essentially allowing me to ogle him a little more. I stood there for a few more minutes letting the drool run down my chin before wiping my mouth and clearing my throat.

"Hello my Stephy, how are you this morning?" Tank didn't even give me time to answer before grabbing my hand and leading me to a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Like everything else in the house the kitchen walls were white but the countertops were deep maroon with brushed nickel accessories. There was again nothing on the walls. That is the one thing I noticed there are no decoration besides the few pictures that I saw in the living room last night.

"Tank, why don't you have any things around?" Tank looked contemplative for a moment.

"Well I figured that you would want some input as I plan on this being our home." I just looked at Tank hoping he took the sign to continue which he did.

"Well when I had designed it last year I designed it with you in mind. The master bedroom and bath along with the closet are waiting for you to pick furniture. Well with the exception of the bed which I picked and I love it. The other bedrooms and office are empty and also white. The living room I furnished with comfort in mind. The only decorations in there are pictures of my family which are basically you and the guys. The kitchen will be my domain since I love to cook and you hate it but I want your touch in here also. Last but least in the basement I have equipped the gym but the recreational area has not been set up yet." Wow that was a lot for Tank. Turns out Tank talks a lot when he wants to so I decided to keep him going.

"What about the other rooms down here?" Tank gestured with the spatula.

"Go ahead and look around little one while I finish breakfast." He didn't have to tell me twice. I hopped of the stool showing Tank a little shot of my naked butt when the shirt got caught on the chair. I heard Tank hiss and suck in a breath. Boy I am good. I wondered around the downstairs and found a laundry room with a state of the art washer and dryer, a dining room with a table and chairs for twelve, a powder room, a huge closet with a locked door inside of it. If I wouldn't have been so nosy or if anything would have been in here I would not have seen it. I decided to find out what it was and I needed to know right now.

"Tank" I yelled, "Can you come here a minute?" I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. Hmm I wondered how he knew where I was.

"What's up little one?" Tank came in the closet and I pointed towards the locked door. "Leave it to you Stephy to find a room in a closet." I threw Tank my burg glare which only caused him to chuckle. Tank pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door gesturing for me to go ahead of him. I went through the door and was amazed.

To the right was a bank of monitors set up that was streaming from every room in the house but the master suite. To the left was a desk set up with some kind of new fangled phone and computer. I turned around to question Tank and noticed a scanner in the wall by the door. I must have looked like a fish trying to catch a breath of air until Tank grabbed my chin and shut my mouth.

"This is out safe room and the once you are on only your hand or my hand can scan for us to get out or to let someone in. Eventually the lock will be gone and you will have a panic button to open the door but the parts have not come in yet. Also I have a key fob which will allow you or I to scramble the cameras at any time with the exception of the bedroom those cameras can only be turned on from in here so we don't have to worry seeing as only you and I will be able to get in here." I was flabbergasted. I was speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say. I don't think this has ever happened before.

"Little one before you say anything I am not Ranger and I will not push you away. I do have enemies but I want you in my life to much to let that stop me so I just have to make what I hope will be our home as safe as possible." I looked up at Tank and noticed that there was a trap door above him in the ceiling.

"Tank, what is that for?" I pointed up.

"When you were moseying around the closet did you look behind my clothes?" I shook my head. "Well this room is below our bedroom and behind my clothes is another door which leads to a small space that opens this spring loaded door. If there is trouble you just go into the closet shut the door, open the hidden door and step in the platform with lower the stairs automatically, extend and you walk down into the room. When you step off the platform and stairs ascend like they were never here and both doors seal tight." My heart was thrumming faster than a hummingbirds wings and warmth was spreading throughout my body. Tank had made every possible special consideration to make sure I would be safe so we could be together. All these years Ranger had pushed me away because of the danger being in a relationship with him could bring but here was Tank who within a year had created a safe haven for us to begin a relationship. If I hadn't already made my decision to try a relationship with Tank this would have solidified my choice.

"Baby, little one, what are you thinking?" I glanced at Tank and saw the insecurity mapped across his face. I couldn't let this big, tough, teddy bear think that I was not happy because I definitely was so I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

"Oh Tank, thank you so much. You have made me feel so happy and cherished." I felt Tank physically relax as his shoulders dropped and he enveloped me in his arms. After a few silent seconds he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him feeling his aroused state against my hot core. It was then that I realized that I had forgotten that I did not have panties on. Tank had moved his hands to under my butt and he realized it to. He pulled in a ragged breath, placed his hand on the scanner and the door popped open. He placed his hand back under my butt, kissed me lightly on the nose and carried me out of the closet and down the hall into the kitchen. He placed me on the counter moving his hands to around my waist and I brought his face down to mine capturing his lips. The kiss was filled with love and tenderness more than I have ever felt in my lifetime. Tank pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He pulled me down off the counter and placed me on the stool making sure his shirt was tucked around my butt. Tank then turned and grabbed two plates out of the oven placing one in front of me and one in front of him.

"Dig in little one and then we will talk." I looked down at my plate and saw a fluffy omelet, bacon, toast and potatoes. I smiled and took the first bite moaning in glorious happiness. I finished up quickly and went to move off my chair to help clean up but Tank grabbed my plate and placed it in the dishwasher. I walked in the living room and sat down followed by Tank.

"Tank, how do you see us proceeding? I mean what do you want out of a relationship with me?" Tank looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well Stephy, I want us to go slow. I want it all with you. I want us to learn about each others families, get married, move in together, have babies, if you want them that is. Steph I am serious I want it all and for that to happen we need to do this right." By this time Tank was holding onto my hands and I was crying.

"Oh Tank, I would love to believe that could happen my big bear. Do you really think it could?" Tank was smiling.

"Big bear? Little one what kind of nickname is that?"

"You are all hard and muscley on the outside but on the inside you are all fluffy and soft, well for me anyway so I like to think of you as my big teddy bear. I just shortened it to big bear and I am your little one. Every time you call me that I feel safe, love and cherished." Tank stood up pulling me to my feet.

"Alright then since we are on the same page how about I take you home so you can change and then we will go out to lunch. Before you say anything I know that you just ate breakfast but I have plans for us this afternoon." I only had one question for Tank.

"Big Bear, I only have one question." Tank looked at me quizzically and I started laughing. "Can I call Ranger and let him know that you and I are offline for the rest of the weekend?" Tank started full out laughing and handed me his cell phone. I paged through his phone book and hit the send button for Ranger. The phone rang twice before I heard a breathless Ranger talk.

"Tank where the hell are you? Get the hell to my room you have got to see what the hell I have here. Come get a taste." I was holding the phone out so Tank could hear what Ranger was saying. I signaled for Tank to be quiet.

"Ranger, its Stephanie." I heard Ranger suck in a breath and he started to stutter.

"Uh, Babe why do you have Tank's phone?" I heard a breathless female call for him to come back to bed. "Babe this is not what it sounds like."

"Uh, Carlos it is exactly what it sounds like but I don't care. Anyway I called to tell you Big Bear and I are offline for the entire weekend. Don't call us we will call you." Ranger sucked in a breath and I think I actually heard someone going down on him. Ewww. Tank started to laugh silently.

"Stephanie, Babe, please understand." I interrupted him. I really did not want to hear it.

"Ranger please you tried to keep Big Bear from me as far as I am concerned I have moved on and apparently so have you. Now can we at least be friends?" I heard Rangers breath growing ragged and started to hang up the phone but just as I was snapping it closed I heard a loud moan and then Ranger yell, "Who the hell is BIG BEAR and where the fuck is Tank?"

That was it. Tank and I collapsed on each other laughing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"Ranger please you tried to keep Big Bear from me as far as I am concerned I have moved on and apparently so have you. Now can we at least be friends?" I heard Rangers breath growing ragged and started to hang up the phone but just as I was snapping it closed I heard a loud moan and then Ranger yell, "Who the hell is BIG BEAR and where the fuck is Tank?"

That was it. Tank and I collapsed on each other laughing hysterically.

SPOV Continued:

Tank's cell phone started ringing almost immediately. Tanks answered after showing me the caller ID. Ranger.

"Yo." I wondered if all the Merry Men had taken the same phone manners course. Tanks held the phone out so we could both here.

"Where the fuck are you?" Ranger sounded pissed but we could still hear someone in the room with him.

"Around, why what's up?" I loved that Tank had decided to be mysterious on his whereabouts.

"Steph just called on your phone and I think she heard some stuff." Tank decided to play along.

"What kind of stuff?" I noticed Tank didn't mention the whole phone thing.

"Man. Tank you have no clue. I am here with these women and you know how things happen." Ranger sounded really street at this point.

"Actually I don't. You know I don't mess around with stuff like that." Tank rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Tank, where are you I have got to get home? Steph said something about going offline with Big Bear. Who the hell is Big Bear and what is he doing with my Babe?" I could hear the anger in his voice and as I looked at Tank and his eye was twitching and I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Listen up Carlos not only is Stephanie not your Babe and if she was you would not be in a room with some sluts that you picked up." There was dead silence on the other end. "And another thing if Stephanie wants to get into a relationship with anyone you will be her friend and support her and stop your shit." I heard Ranger catch his breath. Tank only used Rangers real name when he was pissed and serious.

"You are right Tank. I have been an ass. Damn, she probably hates me right now. I still want to know who this Big Bear is and perform a complete background check on him." Ranger sounded resigned and back in control. I pulled Tank in for a quick kiss on his lips which Ranger heard.

"Whoa, do you have someone there Tank? By the way where are you?" Tank started chuckling before answering.

"Don't worry about it just have fun. And by the way Big Bear and Little One are offline until Monday morning." All we heard as Tank hung up was a "What the fuck?"

Tank threw his phone on the sofa and grabbed me spinning me in the air. His phone started ringing but he just left it ring as he proceeded to kiss me. Boy, can the man kiss.

Tank then separated from me and tapped my behind as I walked upstairs to try and find something to put on for the ride home. I went into the bathroom and after a quick conversation with myself I decided to tease Tank some more and go home in his shirt and only his shirt. Well the shirt and my fuck me pumps that I had on at the club last night. I found my shoes and slipped them on before traipsing down the stairs. Tank came out of the laundry room with a bag and a shirt his excellent chest. Damn. I love to look at his chest. I must have unconsciously licked my lips because Tank swooped in and kissed me thoroughly before handing me the bag.

"Here Little One, go get dressed." I shook my head no.

"I will go home like this and then I can sleep in your shirt at night." Tank just grinned and motioned me towards the door. I pulled the same trick I did last night but this time I remembered what I was doing. When Tank go to the car I patiently waited for him to beep the car open and when he came to help me in I crawled up and over the driver's seat knowing there was nothing blocking his view of my butt. I heard Tank hiss and I turned to sit just in time to see him adjust himself before climbing in. Now it was time for phase two.

Tank was watching me try to buckle myself in but I kept letting the buckle slip out of my hand and back to the door. Tank took pity on me and leaned over just as I grabbed the buckle causing my shirt to gap so he caught a glimpse of my breast. He hissed again and sat up quickly buckling himself and starting the car. I was watching Tank's hands as we drove and I noticed they were slightly shaking. Maybe I had pushed him too far. I was silent for a little longer. We were almost at my apartment when I decided to see if I could cut the tension.

"Hey Big Bear do you want to come up and check for killer dust bunnies?" I knew that Tank would secure my apartment anyway because of my penchant for acquiring stalkers and such. Tank glanced at me and raised his one eyebrow. God I wished I would do that.

"Little One you are not entering the apartment until I make sure it is secure." Tank looked back at the road his hands still shaking.

"Tank" I looked over at him. "Are you OK? Do you not want to do this because we don't have to? I can go upstairs and we don't ever have to speak of this again." I looked away from Tank so he would not see my eyes filling with tears. Tank pulled the SUV into my lot and shut off the car. He then turned and pulled me to him.

"Oh my Little One, I want to do this. I so want to do this. In fact the reason I have been so quiet is you have an affect on me that I am trying hard to control. If you do not get some panties on you are not going to make it to our first date untouched and I want to do this right." So I had my Big Bear all worked up he hands were shaking. I opened my door and scooted out being careful to cover myself. I bent down and took off my shoes to walk into the apartment barefooted and as I came up with my shoes hooked on my finger Tank swept me into his arms in a bridal hold making sure my bottom was covered and carried up the steps and into my apartment. He lightly tossed me on the sofa and then went to secure the rest of the apartment. I noticed men's shoes on the floor by the door and figured Lester must have spent the night and then I heard a loud yell and a growl coming from my bedroom. I jumped up and ran to the bedroom just in time to see Tank holding a naked Lester against the wall by his throat.

"Tank, put Les down. What are you doing?" Tank let go of Lester whose back slid down the wall as he fell to the floor. Tank turned to look at me.

"I came here to secure my woman's apartment only to find this mother fucker naked in your bed. You ask what I am doing well what the hell is he doing?" I couldn't help but smile when Tank called me his woman. I really loved hearing it. I peeked around Tank to Lester who at this angle was not so impressive.

"Les why are you naked in my bed?" I started to giggle as I realized how absurd the situation looked. Les went to stand and Tank growled before grabbing my bedspread and throwing it at him.

"Well, I knew you left with Tank so I came back here to wait for you to get home. When you didn't show up I took a shower and I didn't have anything clean here. God woman would it hurt you to throw some of my things in when you do your wash? Anyway I figured you went with Tank and I climbed in bed and fell asleep." Tank decided to ask the questions or better yet interrogate Lester.

"First of all Lester why do you keep clothes here and secondly have you ever slept with Stephanie before?" I decided that I had enough and started to answer. This possessive Tank was making me hot and bothered and I wanted Lester out of here.

"Tank, Big Bear, Lester keeps clothes here for our movie nights. We stay up real late stuffing ourselves with junk food and watching cheesy horror movies and Les usually stays over. Yes we sleep in the same bed but eewww Les is my best friend and like a brother and I am not into incest. Now Lester, the reason I don't wash your clothes is because my mom washes mine and I am sure that you do not want to answer those questions or have my Grandma Mazur fingering your boxers." Lester looked at me with a smirk.

"Now since your little manly bits have been touching my sheets with nothing in between you can strip the bed and change the sheets while I change and get ready for my date with Tank." Tank was smiling from ear to ear by the time I finished my rant. "Oh and by the way Lester we will be talking about the best friend code and how you don't squeal or set up a best friend." Lester face paled as Tank and I walked out of the room.

I shuffled Tank to the door giving him a chaste kiss good bye.

"Big Bear you go home and do what you have to do. What time should I be ready?" Tank looked at the clock before answering.

"One hour and pack a bag Little One we are staying overnight."

I watched Tank walk away while licking my lips. Yummmmm.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

I shuffled Tank to the door giving him a chaste kiss good bye.

"Big Bear you go home and do what you have to do. What time should I be ready?" Tank looked at the clock before answering.

"One hour and pack a bag Little One we are staying overnight."

I watched Tank walk away while licking my lips. Yummmmm.

SPOV- Continued

Tank picked me up for our date exactly one hour after he left and boy did he look hot. We headed to the SUV and Tank opened the hood and did some tinkering, then under the back bumper before he finally got into the car.

"Little one please open the glove compartment and flip the switch in there." I did what he asked and looked at him questionably.

"I just shut off all the GPS trackers so if you have any on you lets leave them here." I picked up my purse and handed it to Tank without saying a word. Tank took his time and pulled out a pen, compact and barrette.

"Big Bear are you kidding me? I knew about the pen but the compact I got from Ella and the barrette's were a gift from Lester." I trailed off as I realized what I said.

"I can't believe this. I mean why would they lie to me or give me fake gifts?" I started tearing up and Tank pulled me closer to him tucking me into his chest and running his hands through my hair. For some reason this always calmed me and I realized that this was not the first occasion that he had done this. I realized that Tank was showing me how he loved me in little ways over the past year. I stopped crying and just inhaled his scent. The SUV had a bench seat so Tank buckled me in the middle seat and started the car before tucking me back in and pulling out of the parking lot. After driving about five minutes Tank began to talk.

"Little one, they meant no harm and the gifts were not fake they were given out of love and concern for your safety. Lester is your best friend and would be lost without you and Ella has adopted you and thinks of you as her own child." I tilted my head and looked at Tank. He had a point. Ella really had replaced my mom. My mom didn't even talk anymore. Ever since Joe and I declared a moratorium on our relationship Helen Plum had decided that I was not good enough to be her daughter. Oh that made me think of my dad.

"Big Bear, Can I use your phone to call my dad? I need to let him know I am offline and out of contact." Tank chuckled.

"Already done Little one. Your dad and I have become quite close in the past year and he know how much I care about you and I quote "you have permission to court my little girl but if you hurt her I will kill you". Your dad is quite the character and we meet for lunch at least once a week at his club which he sponsored me into." Wow my dad never offered to sponsor Joe and Joe really wanted into the club as that is what you did in the Burg.

"Wow, you really must have impressed my dad." I then curled into Tank and promptly dropped off.

I awoke when we parked. I picked my head off of Tank's chest and looked out the window. We were at Seaside Heights. This is the place that Tank said he began to fall in love with me and I was glad that he wanted to take me here after he become honest with his feelings for me. Tank got out of the car and came over to the other side. We checked into one room in the Aztec hotel. I walked out to our verandah and was watching the water when Tank came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"C'mon Little one, let's change and hit the beach." I turned in Tanks arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright Big Bear, let's go." I wriggled out of Tanks arms and grabbed my bag. Once in the bathroom I pulled out my little bikini that I had bought at Wet Seal. This was the smallest bikini I had ever bought and I hoped Mary Lou was right about how good I looked in it. Tank had yelled that he was finished changing in the room and I could come out. I slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Tank was staggered.

"Little one, Steph, is that the only suit you brought with?" I knew Mare was wrong. I looked like crap. Shit I said that out loud.

"No baby, as a matter of fact Little one I am afraid to take you on the beach because I will undoubtedly allow my jealousy to get me into a fight. No one should be able to look at my woman dressed like you are." I started giggling. I couldn't help it.

"Big Bear, do you know that I feel the same way and just think you are topless?" Tank actually blushed. He didn't say anything. Tank grabbed the beach towels and a bottle of Sunblock and off we went. The hotel was located right on the boardwalk and a beach entrance. Once on the beach Tank pulled me too a spot away from people and out of the sun in the shade of the amusement pier. We laid our towels out and I asked Tank to rub some lotion on my back.

"Sure Little one, then I am going to swim some laps." I smirked.

"Listen Big Bear I wasn't born yesterday and I know they do not drain the ocean every night so you cannot make me believe you swim the length of the ocean." Tank started full out laughing.

"No Stephy, when I say swim laps I mean I will swim from the pier to the end of the boardwalk and back."

"You are serious aren't you?" Tank was still laughing as I questioned him.

"Yes Little one, now turn over and lay down." I hastily did as instructed and Tank started to rub lotion on my shoulders and back gently kneading my muscles. As he started down my legs my suit grew damp with arousal and I couldn't help but moan. I turned my head and looked at Tank. Inside I was dancing. Tank's erection was practically sticking out of his swim shorts and his face looked pained. I turned back and laid down again.

"OK Baby, I am going for a swim." Tank's voice sounded so strained I was struggling not to laugh.

I must have fallen into a dream like state and when I awoke I felt like someone was watching me. I was still on my stomach and I turned my head to Tank's towel but it was empty. I was very close to being under the pier giving the illusion of being dark and scary. Ah hell it was dark and scary under the pier and as kids we were always warned of the danger of being under the pier. Being this close to the pier was making my spidey sense go crazy. I chuckled to myself "Crazy woman, always feeling scared when no one is around." It was at that second that I felt a presence behind me and I quickly turned over and scooted into a sitting position. There were three rather large men watching me. I say rather large because after being around the merry men it really took a lot to impress me. They were arranged with one in the front and then the other two flanked him. You could easily tell who the leader was and who the followers were.

The one in the center moved closer to my towel and tried to intimidate me. He was towering over me and had a vicious look on his face.

"Hey Mami, we are having a party and you are going to be my date?" The other two seemed almost bored.

"Um I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't there was no way I would date you." The guy started turning red and looking pissed. He turned to his friends and nodded and they moved to stand around me. I was starting to get worried and I had seen the merry men do this during distractions and FTA apprehensions. This scenario could go two ways. Hopefully someone will notice what was going on but I doubted it. I could sense the two guys getting closer to the back of me while I was trying to watch the one in the front. All of a sudden the two behind me grabbed my arms and started to pull me to my feet. I struggled and kicked. As soon as the leader got close enough I kicked him in the balls. He screamed and went down only to be picked up by his throat. I started crying as I realized Tank was here. It took just one hit and the leader was down. The two holding me let me go and decided to run but tripped over me when I fell. Tank was on them in a second and finally someone noticed and came running over. I quickly yelled to the lifeguard that the three were trying to kidnap me and Tank was trying to protect me. Next came the police. By the time all was said and done the three would be kidnappers were handcuffed and I was on Tanks lap crying. The detective that showed up to interview me stated that the men fit the description of men that raped a woman last night after drugging her drink. Tank finally got us released and he carried me to our room sitting me in the bathroom. He started the water in the tub and turned to me. He hugged me close and untied my top and bottoms standing me and letting the suit fall off. Tank lifted me into the up and grabbed a cup gently washing my hair and body. When he went over my arms where the men had grabbed me he tensed and I could fill the anger rolling off him.

I started crying and I couldn't stop. I didn't like that Tank was mad at me. I really didn't do anything this time but fall asleep on the beach. How many women do this on a daily basis? I mean how can I be such a danger magnet. Tank lifted me out of the tub and wrapped me is a fluffy towel before carrying me into the room and gently laying me on the bed.

"Tank I am so sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was only sleeping." Tank gathered me in his arms and held me close. He still smelled like the ocean. I liked it.

"Baby, Little one, I am not mad at you. I am mad that I was not there to protect you. I am mad that I was unaware of my surroundings." I sighed into Tank's chest and snuggled closer. My adrenaline from the situation had left and I was quickly falling asleep.

"Sleep Little one. I will wake you in time to go to dinner. I have something very special planned." I fell asleep wondering what Tank had planned.

I woke to Tank gently shaking my shoulder and kissing my far head. It was a wonderful way to wake up.

"Stephy, get in the shower and dress casual. I am starved." I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bag heading into the bathroom. I didn't need a shower since I had already had a bath so I just dressed and then tried to tame my hair. Well after throwing my mess of a mane into a ponytail I kept my sun kissed face makeup free. I walked out of the bathroom and into a solid wall known as Tank. Tank looked great. It was very unusual for me to see any of the merry men dressed in black but seeing Tank dressed in khaki's and a turquoise polo was a sight to behold. My panties were already getting damp.

I twirled around to see if Tank liked my short little skirt and open back top. Tank whistled and took a second to run his hands down my arms checking the little bruises that the would be kidnappers had left. I lightly smacked him in the chest.

"C'mon Big Bear, let's go feed the beast." Tank grabbed my hand and after pocketing the key and grabbing my purse out the door we went. We strolled hand in hand down the boardwalk before stopping at the end of the boardwalk.

"C'mon Little one, we are going just a little further." I followed Tank onto the sidewalk and on the beach. We came to a little trail of lined by luminaries which we followed to a blanket down by the water. The blanket was set with a beautiful array of food and drinks. Tank sat me down and then sat down next to me stretching out and grabbing a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. He scooped a strawberry out dipping it in the cream and held it to my lips. I licked the cream before taking the whole strawberry out of Tanks fingers gently taking his fingers into my mouth with the strawberry and lightly sucking on them. Tank hissed.

"Big Bear, stop messing around and feed me. I am sure you have more plans for me tonight." Tank wasted no time putting together a plate for me. Tank and I finished dinner and walked back towards the room shoeless and aimless dipping our feet in the gently lapping waves. It was the most beautifully romantic evening I had ever spent. When we arrived at the room we entered and Tank pushed me against the door taking my mouth with a passionate tenderness that I had never felt before.

"Baby, tell me if you want me to stop." Tank said in between kisses.

"Never stop Big Bear, never stop." I threw my legs around his waist and held on as he turned and carried me to the bed. Tank lay me down and worshipped every part of my body with his lips. Our clothes mysteriously disappeared and we revered each other until we were both sated and sleepy. We cuddled into each other and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

***** I tried to cut down the nicknames as asked. Sorry. I hope this one is better.*****

Last Time:

"Baby, tell me if you want me to stop." Tank said in between kisses.

"Never stop Big Bear, never stop." I threw my legs around his waist and held on as he turned and carried me to the bed. Tank lay me down and worshipped every part of my body with his lips. Our clothes mysteriously disappeared and we revered each other until we were both sated and sleepy. We cuddled into each other and fell asleep.

SPOV- Continued

I awoke to a running shower and sunlight and a cool breeze coming off the ocean and through the verandah door which was left open. My body was pleasantly sore in all the right places. I decided I wasn't getting up yet and I turned over grabbing Tanks pillow and inhaling his unique scent. I heard the shower turn off and I welcomed the sight of Tank in nothing but a towel carelessly strung around his hips. Yummm. Tank turned around showing me his tight towel covered rear. He then dropped the towel and bent to get his clothes off the suitcase. I couldn't stop the wetness between my legs and the fluttering in my stomach.

"Hey are you going to get a shower?" Tank looked back at me as he pulled up his shorts.

"Good morning, I have already showered and I was going to get us some breakfast." I was having none of that.

"But Big Bear, I need a shower and I need help reaching all the places." I have never seen anyone strip so fast. I was on my feet and in the bathroom within two minutes.

After christening the shower we cleaned up and dressed. We checked out of the hotel on our way to breakfast and threw our bags into the car. Today we would be heading back to Trenton and honestly I wasn't ready to go. Tank and I hit a little diner for breakfast and then strolled the boardwalk hand in hand stopping every now and then to look at the water and reconnect our lips. I could not get enough of Tank. I had to be touching him constantly.

The drive back to Trenton was to short. We talked and spent time in comfortable silence. There was nothing awkward, we just seemed to fit. We entered Trenton and I guessed I tensed up because Tank grabbed my hand, enfolded it in his and starting rubbing small circles on the back.

We pulled up at Haywood and started to unload Tank's bags leaving mine in the trunk and hit the button to take the elevator to the fourth floor. The elevator opened and there stood Lester and Ranger. I broke the silence.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Ranger looked me up and down stopping at the place where Tank's and my hands were entangled.

"I don't know Babe why don't you tell me?" This was really not the place. I knew the elevator was monitored and I did not want to be gossip fodder. Sometimes I think the merry men were worse that the Burg.

"Can we please take this upstairs?" Ranger gave a virtually imperceptible nod and off we went.

We headed into Lester's apartment and he motioned for us to sit. Ranger sat on the sofa and Tank on the chair. Since Tank still had my hand I decided to just plop myself in his lap causing him to smirk in Ranger's direction. Rangers blank face came down and Lester went into the kitchen and I heard his grabbing drinks. We waited until Lester came in and passed out the drinks and then sat next to Ranger. As soon as his butt hit the sofa Ranger started questioning Tank.

"First of all Tank why did you leave in the middle of an apprehension?" Ranger said harshly.

"What apprehension Ranger? There was no apprehension. You went to Vegas for hookers and gambling. I did not want to participate." As Tank was speaking Les's face was becoming redder and redder.

"I gave you an order to come to Vegas with me and you left me there to fend for myself." Ranger continued.

"I left you to fend for yourself. Give it up Ranger I was on the phone with Steph when you were getting head. We could hear it on the phone. I wanted nothing to do with any of your apprehensions." Tank was shaking lightly so I started to rub his fore arms which were wrapped around me. Lester decided to speak up.

"Do you mean to tell me that there was not an apprehension and in fact you took Tank to Vegas to get laid and gamble? Jesus Ranger you're an idiot. What did you hope this would accomplish. Do you know what Steph went through and what she was going to do while you were gone?" Ranger just shook his head. He was not used to seeing Lester this angry. "She decided that all men are not trustworthy and that she is not good enough for everyone. Then she decided that she was only good enough for a one night stand with a loser from a bar." Rangers blank face dropped off and he looked horrified and right at me.

"Babe, why would you think that you are unworthy?" This set me off and I was read for a rant.

"Well lets see Ranger, maybe it's because Dickie cheated on me and so did Joe and then for some reason you like hookers better than me. Oh and lets not forget the one guy that I thought was actually being realistic and honest left without a word. Shall I go on RANGER?" Now it was Tanks turn to calm me down and he started running his hands through my hair. Ranger stood up and started pacing behind the sofa.

"Babe, I do not like hookers better than you. Hookers are easier for me because they do not come with attachments." What the fuck?

"Ranger if I were you I would shut up right now. I really don't care how many people you sleep with as long as you do not interfere in my life. Trying to keep Tank away from me just because you don't want me to be happy does not sit well with me." Ranger stopped moving and just looked at me.

"Stephanie, it's not that I do not want you to be happy. I just want you to be happy with me." I was astonished. Ranger had never indicated that he wanted more than a roll in the hay. I felt Tanks arms slacken almost in defeat. I held on to them tighter.

"You would never be happy with me. You want the idea of you and I together but honestly I don't love you like that and in fact I don't think I ever did. What I felt for you was just an infatuation brought on by your confidence and your mysteriousness. Honestly I could never love you the way I do Tank." Oh Shit. I just admitted I loved Tank out loud. Tanks arms tightened and he pushed his face into the crook of my neck. He whispered in my ear. "Love you too Little one."

Lester decided to break in and try to help. "You really need to let it go Ranger." Ranger turned and sat on the sofa.

"But who will I be in Steph's life if you are her best friend and Tank is her boyfriend?" Poor Ranger, I was starting to feel bad but not too bad.

"You will always be one of my best friends and in my life. Do you really think I would cut you out just because I had a boyfriend? I never cut you out when I was with Morelli why would I cut you out if I was dating one of your best friends?"

"I don't know I just thought that maybe I made a huge mistake in not making a move on you when I had the chance and of course I was afraid I would lose you in my life. You are the one bright spots in my days." I got up and went to give Ranger a hug taking the time to turn around and wink at Tank.

"I would never let a man come between me and my family and you and Les are my family." Ranger hugged me back and then I went to Lester and gave him one too before plopping my butt back in Tanks lap. Les looked at Ranger and then Ranger looked at Tank before standing up.

"Alright Tank I'm sorry for what I did and just remember you hurt her and I will kill you." Ranger walked out of the apartment and up the stairs. Lester stood up and pulled me out of Tanks lap. He stood me up and gave me a hug before pulling Tank up and clapping him on the back.

"Will you two please get out of here? I have a date this evening which if I don't hurry and get ready I will be late." Lester practically pushed us out of his apartment shutting the door only to open it one second later. Tank and I turned around just in time to see tanks bag fly out the door, hit the wall and fall to the floor. I started to giggle and then I heard a chuckle from Tank causing full out hysterics to erupt. Tank walked back and grabbed the bag and then we headed down hall to his apartment.

Tank opened the door and bowed with a flourish gesturing for me to go in. I had been in Tanks apartment many times but this time was different. This time I was going in as his girlfriend. The first thing I noticed was all the boxes. I turned to Tank and after he closed the door I just had to ask.

"What's going on with all the boxes? Did Ranger transfer you?" Tank chuckled.

"No remember my house? The place that you spent a night a few days ago." I started laughing.

"It's not that I didn't remember but I am so used to you being here at Haywood it just momentarily slipped my mind." Tank chuckled again and grabbed me planting a loving kiss on my lips.

"Well, I am boxing everything for my move but I am hoping you will help me because even though we are taking this slow I want your touch in the house that hopefully you will come to think of as home." I squeezed Tank harder letting his know that I was happy to help.

"So lets get cracking." Tank and I spend about two hours packing and loading boxes into the freight elevator and then down into a Rangeman van that is used for out of state apprehension transfers. I had never seen the van in use but when Tank opened the back I was shocked. It was not set up like a regular van. A bench seat went all around the van with a thick pole attached to the bottom and to the roof. Tanks explained that depending on the FTA they were actually cuffed to either pole. Well it was empty and now it was full of Tanks belongings. While we were packing up I got to know more and more about Tank. Tank answered all my questions and did not say classified one time. I was really surprised that Tank knew so much about me but I guess between being my partner some times and having lunch with my dad once a week I was pretty much an open book.

We hopped in the van and took the ride to Tanks house. We pulled up, got out and walked in the door. It felt like coming home. As soon as I walked in the house I relaxed. I knew I was safe and nothing that happened in the house would be judged or gossip fodder.

We emptied the van putting boxes in various rooms and Tank left me to put things away while he went back for the rest of the boxes. Before he left he said that I should just put things where I wanted them and he would find them later. This concerned me. Tank was really giving me free range in his house. I decided that I would look around and think about where I should put things for Tank that would be easily accessible for him. I went into what would be the home office and the first box I opened contained a whole slew of army type magazines so I picked the two newest ones and put them next to the bed and the rest in the office on a bookshelf. Then I decided to be silly and I grabbed on and put it in the bathroom. Hey my dad reads the paper in their all the time so why couldn't Tank read guns and ammo. I continued unpacking the boxes and placing things where I thought they should go until I finally finished the office.

I headed into the bedroom to unpack in there. The first box was a wardrobe box so all I had to do was move hangers from the box to the closet. The next four boxes was nothing but shoes. These were big boxes. Tank had a shoe fetish. Who would have guessed that? Not me that's for sure. I continued unpacking boxes and I was so engrossed that I never heard Tank come back. I felt a tingling in my chest and turned around. There stood Tank leaning against the door.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Tank continued to look me up and down.

"I've been standing here for about fifteen minutes. Sorry I was so late but I got caught up at work. Lester is downstairs unloading boxes and I figure the longer I stay up here the less work I will have to do." Tanks started chuckling when I smiled at the thought of Lester doing all the work.

Tank and I went downstairs to help Lester. Well, I decided to supervise. After everything was unloaded the three of us ordered pizza and wings. We waited patiently, well, Tank and Lester waited patiently but I was bouncing on my heels with hunger. I made myself useful and kept busy by popping open some corona's and slicing up some lime. When the pizza came we sat around the breakfast bar and ate in silence. After we finished and cleaned up Lester took off leaving me and Tank alone. Tank grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sofa shoving me down. He sat down next to me grabbing the remote and switching on the TV to watch the news. Tank gently guided my head to his lap and as he ran his hand through my hair I quickly succumbed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

***** This is it until Monday*****

Last Time:

Tank and I went downstairs to help Lester. Well, I decided to supervise. After everything was unloaded the three of us ordered pizza and wings. We waited patiently, well, Tank and Lester waited patiently but I was bouncing on my heels with hunger. I made myself useful and kept busy by popping open some corona's and slicing up some lime. When the pizza came we sat around the breakfast bar and ate in silence. After we finished and cleaned up Lester took off leaving me and Tank alone. Tank grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sofa shoving me down. He sat down next to me grabbing the remote and switching on the TV to watch the news. Tank gently guided my head to his lap and as he ran his hand through my hair I quickly succumbed to sleep.

SPOV continued.

I woke up to the bright light and smothered in warmth. I snuggled back into Tank knowing he was my personal blanket. I was trying to figure out if I should be upset that he didn't wake me up so I could go home or if I should be happy that I was waking up next to Tank and that he wanted me here in his home. I decided to go with the latter. I tried to move out from under Tank when my bladder was screaming but he threw his arm around me and held me tight. Ok I guess I will have to wake him up before I wet the bed. I started drawing my hand up and down Tanks arm lightly causing his to flinch and groan.

"Please just a few more minutes."

"Sorry, I have really got to go." I really was sorry. I loved the feeling of lying with Tank all safe and warm in the morning. Tank lifted his arm.

"OK but hurry back." I scampered across the bedroom and into the bathroom. I had unpacked the bathroom last night and it already seemed homier. I glanced in the mirror and saw that I was in one of Tank's shirts and it was only then that I realized I didn't have a bra or panties on. I finished my bathroom routine including brushing my hair and teeth and hurried back to Tank. When I got close to the bed Tank raised his arm and the covers and I slid right in facing Tank brushing my lips across his before settling into his warmth. We stayed like that for a time just enjoying and drawing comfort from each other. I had the urge to move this relationship along faster. I was in love with Tank. I no longer had any doubts about the fact. I honestly believed that Tank and I will be together forever. I was just starting to drift off again when the bedroom door slammed open and Lester, Bobby and Ranger came in and jumped on the bed.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you doing? You could hurt Steph. Be careful." I had instinctively grabbed Tank and curled into him. Tank held me and made sure the covers were wrapped completely around me. Not that they had never seen it before I mean Ranger and I had that one night and Lester had washed me off in a shower and well Bobby was the staff medic and taken care of my scrapes and illnesses on more than one occasion. Ranger interrupted my thought process.

"You missed the morning meeting and since you are part of the core team we thought we would bring the meeting to you." Ranger was grinning. I had never seen Ranger so relaxed and fun loving.

"Yeah Tank, we decided to come here in hopes that you and Bomber would make us breakfast for and we could eat and discuss things." Bobby was smiling big and bright.

"Um guys, if you are having a core team meeting I don't want to be in the way so I'll take off." Tanks gripped tightened and Lester winked at me before saying, "Oh no you have to stay because this actually involves you." Great what the hell is going on? Maybe they were going to fire me because of my relationship with Tank. Tank chased the guys out of the room and kissed my nose before sending me to the closet where apparently he had brought a few clothes from Haywood that I assume he acquired from Ella. I quickly dressed and walked back into the bedroom. I could hear Tank and the guys in the kitchen joking and laughing. I walked out to the top of the stairs and just stood there and enjoyed the camaraderie that my family had with each other because that is what these rough and tumble men were. They were all my family.

I made my way to the kitchen to see why they had invited me to the core meeting. The only time I ever get invited is when they need me for a job so that was probably it but I still felt a little nervous. As I entered the kitchen Lester grabbed me and placed a kiss to the top of my head and then handed me off to Bobby who did the same before sitting me in a chair. Ranger cam by and ruffled my hair before sitting down and Tank placed a plate in front of me before sitting down right next to me.

"Babe, let me begin by saying that you are invaluable to me and to the core team. Your instincts and knack for searches has been invaluable in saving Rangeman time and money. You also are such a morale boost around the office and you have created a family oriented workplace by making us a family. You have helped land some big contracts for Rangeman just by being the personable, respectable, wonderful person you are and the core team and I would like to say thank you." I was shocked speechless and I gaped at Ranger. Lester decided to have his say.

"Stephy, you have made be a better person both professionally and personally. You have become not only my little sister but you have been my partner and team member. You have showed me and all the men courage and respect but above all else love. You love and care about us unconditionally. You don't judge us and what we do in fact you praise us for it. As Ranger said you made us a family and we will be forever thankful for it." Lester finished and came over and through his arms around me giving me a huge hug.

Bobby then started and his face was turning bright red. "Bomber, you have also become an integral part of my day. I love seeing you and patching up your little scrapes and accidents. A lot of people do not know that I had a younger sister who I loved dearly but she passed away early in her life and I have always missed her. There was always a hole there but you have filled it with your kindness and love. You mean a lot to all of us." Bobby's color started to return to normal and since I figured it was Tank's turn I turned towards him.

"OK Little one here is what we have in mind".

***** First time for an actual cliffhanger Let me know what you think*******


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"OK Little one here is what we have in mind".

Steph POV Continued

I waited patiently for one of the guys to continue. They all glanced at one another and smiles played at the corner of their eyes. Lester gestured to Ranger and Ranger started the explanation.

"Babe, in the last four years you have brought over five million dollars to Rangeman. You also have a one hundred percent capture rate and you have brought several large accounts in. In other words Babe you have helped Rangeman grow to be a Fortune 500 company and we love you for it." Ranger then gestured at Lester who pulled paperwork out if an envelope and set it in front of me. I glanced at the paperwork and then looked at Tank figuring that he could just tell me what was in it.

"Basically what these papers say is that once signed you are part owner in Rangeman and that you are a part of the core team." I looked at Tank in disbelief.

"There is no way I deserve part of Rangeman and there is no way I am good enough to be part of the core team." The men all looked at me with shock written on their faces. Tank put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Steph, you don't understand. You are entitled to ten percent of all captures and new business brought into the company well instead of giving you the money we, and I mean all of us, made a decision to use it to buy you a partnership in the company." I looked at Tank and tried to figure out how to put this nicely without seeming like a bitch but who are they to keep something like this from me. Tank was looking at my face thoughtfully.

"Before you say anything and blow up at us you need to understand that you still have quite a nest egg and we wanted to tie you to us. We did not make this decision lightly and in fact it was Bobby who first came up with the idea." I looked around at the men and I couldn't help the smile that was gracing my face.

"OK but what about joining the core team. You all have all the skills and training. I am just a girl from the burg." I was interrupted by Lester.

"You are a girl from the burg that has instincts that great generals would kill for. You always get your man and as we said earlier you have saved us time and money." I started to chuckle.

"Yeah Les with all Ranger's cars I have blown up do you really think that I saved you money?" Ranger jumped in to clarify.

"Yes you have saved us money. All the cars are fully covered by insurance which Rangeman pays a mint for. Every one of my cars you have blown up we were covered for."

"Yeah but doesn't that make your premium rise?" Ranger actually smiled at me again. "Actually no. We have a built in allowance due to the type of business we engage in plus the fact that most of us still work for the government." Bobby grabbed my hand and shoved a pen into it.

"Steph, just sign the papers. The only thing you need to know is that you are making a lot of money and that you will be involved in making decisions concerning the company." I grasped the pen and I was so confused. I looked around at the four men and decided to just sign the papers. I started to look through the papers and Tank pointed out the places I needed to sign. After I was done Ranger carefully folded the papers put them in his pocket and pulled out a manila envelope and placed it in front of me. I slowly opened the envelope and dumped the contents on the counter. From the envelope tumbled two sets of car keys, a black key fob with a button, a new passport, a bank book and four credit cards. I picked up the car keys first and jingled them Lester took this as a sign to talk.

"One set of the keys is for your Rangeman SUV and one for a Lexus and guess what?" At that point I smirked and Lester continued. "They are not black, they are midnight blue." At this I turned to Ranger.

"Seriously I got cars and they are not black?" Ranger chuckled.

"No they are not black. Tank liked the blue better and since you are his woman what he says goes." Ok I couldn't argue with that especially if it means I got blue cars. I then picked up the black key fob. Ranger took that explanation

"All of the core teams key fobs are black. The key fob will not only let you in to every part of Rangeman but the button will scramble the cameras within a 50 foot radius. To make sure you don't scramble the cameras accidentally you must hold the button down for ten seconds." That could really come in handy. Especially when I want to take Tank in the stairwell for a quickie.

"Shit I said that out loud didn't I?" The guys all nodded and grinned. The passport was next and when I opened it I saw some extra letters below my name but didn't know what they meant. Tank took this one.

"The passport allows you to bypass all airport screening at any airport anywhere. This allows us to control out weapons and any prisoners we night have with us at all times." OK that was an easy answer and I don't fly often but that would be nicer than standing in lines. I picked up the bank book and credit cards. I looked at Tank and then opened the bank book. My legs gave out and I stated to fall only to have Tank catch me and gather me in his arms.

"There is almost a million dollars in here." I said breathlessly. Tank looked at me and smiled.

"We told you that you bought into the business and you still had a nest egg."

"Yeah but I figured a few thousand. I had no clue that you meant this much. What are the cards for?" Tank took two out of the pile.

"These two are for your personal account and the other two are your Rangeman credit cards." Ranger was smirking as Tank talked and I faced him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"What he means Babe is these two can be used at the mall and these two are for business." The guys started laughing and I hit Ranger lightly on the chest.

"I still don't understand how I can have so much money." Tank hugged me.

"Well Stephy, Bobby has a knack for investing and he takes care of all our portfolios so we gave him yours and he is just good. He is not only our medic but our CPA as well."

I looked around at these guys, these men, my family and I gave each one a hug. I then pulled a stern face and turned to them with my hand on my hips.

"OK Gentlemen, how are we making any money if the core team is at my house? Get your butts to work." I pointed at each of them before adding, "RIGHT NOW."

Ranger raised his eyebrow and turned to leave with Lester and Bobby following him. On the way out the door I heard Lester say, "What have we done?" I started giggling and Tank grabbed me from behind and swung me around.

"I hope you didn't mean us little one because I have a reason to stay home and celebrate." Hmm I wondered what the reason was and my confusion must have shown on my face because Tank went on to explain.

"So you really think of this as your house?" Tanks face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Ok yes I admit it. I think of your house as my home. I feel safe here. I love it here and I love you." I threw my arms around my Tank and hugged him as hard as I could. I could feel Tank's heartbeat and it just calmed me like nothing else ever could. I was ready to call Tank my own. I was ready. I know it seemed quick but my life was finally stable and I felt grown up and happy. I just hoped Tank was as ready as he said he was and as he seemed to be. Tank picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing him feverishly. He walked us upstairs and to our bedroom lying me down and then crawling on top of me.

He slowly started stripping me of my clothes kissing any part of my skin that found itself suddenly naked. Tank stood from worshipping my body with his tongue and quickly divested himself of his clothes. I stared openly at his beautifully sculpted body and wetness ran down my thighs. Tank climbed back onto the bed with his body flush against mine. I needed to tell Tank my decision before we went any further.

"Big Bear I need to talk to you for a minute." Tank closed his eyes and when he opened them I almost cried with the sorrow I could see in the depths.

"Oh Honey it's nothing bad. At least I don't think so." I told him and then gently kissed his lips.

"I just decided that if you really want me to I will let my apartment go and move in with you." Tank grabbed my face and pushed me down with a kiss that left me hanging on the edge and wanting more. Tank stopped abruptly and picked up his cell phone on the nightstand. I had no clue what he was doing and I was ready to blow. He hit a number on the phone and immediately.

"Yo, she's moving in. Get some guys over there start to pack up. Stephy and I will be there in an hour or two." Tank hung up the phone threw it across the floor and climbed back on top of me trapping me beneath him. I looked up at him.

"I should be mad at you but I'm not and I won't be tempted to get mad if you finish what you started." Tank began kissing me in earnest. As made his way down my body to the core of my being he stopped at my tightened peaks to suckle and tease. He teased me by nibbling on my belly and my thighs before coming up and kissing my neck, leaving marks where they would be seen. I felt his hardness on my thigh and the tip was gently touching my sensitive folds.

"Tank please. I need you now."

"For you and only for you."

Tank entered me in one stroke causing the strongest orgasm I have ever felt to rip threw my body leaving me shaking and pleading for more. Tank was masterful in his lovemaking and I knew that we would never be bored in bed. One hour forty minutes later we were lying next to each other sated but breathing heavily when the doorbell rang. Tank jumped up; hit a few buttons on the TV remote and the front door showed up. There stood Hal and Bobby next to a stack of boxes. Tank opened the drawer next to me and hit a button. A buzz sounded and Bobby and Hal walked in the front door. Well that was certainly nifty. I wonder if I can get Pino's to deliver to me in bed. Tank took one look at my face and knew what I was thinking.

"No way Little one, the only one who gets to deliver food to you in our bed is me." Damn I love this man.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

***** I have to finish this story soon because I leave for vacation next week and I am getting operated on Friday afternoon. I will try to work on it the weekend******

Last Time:

"No way Little one, the only one who gets to deliver food to you in our bed is me." Damn I love this man.

SPOV 3 Months Later….

The last three months were the best months of my life. Moving in with Tank was effortless and natural. In fact once Tank made the phone call I only went to my old apartment once and that was to hand the keys in. I thought the apartment manager, Dillon, was going to cry. He said that me leaving meant he was doomed to a life of boredom.

Tank and I had settled in to work and home life as if nothing was different from before. We kept our PDA down in the office but out and at home we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Perhaps that is why I am in the situation I am in. I was at work in my office and I decided to call Lester in to help me. I picked up the phone.

"Les, I need you in here a minute. Can you come help me?" I asked into the phone not bothering with a hello. I seem to be picking up the Rangeman phone habits. I hung up before Lester agreed knowing that as my best friend and partner he would come as soon as he could. In about three minutes the door opened and Lester walked in before shutting the door behind him.

"What's up Buttercup?" Lester said with a smile while plopping himself in a seat in front of my desk and placing his feet on my desk. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at Lester who got the hint and put his feet down.

"Lester, I have a serious mission for you to complete and it is of utmost important that this mission is confidential. No one and I mean no one can know about this." That caught Lester's attention. He knew that I did not keep anything from Tank and very little from Ranger. Lester nodded his head and I felt under the desk that scrambled any listening devices that could be placed in or around my office. In other words my office was now soundproof. My eyes glazed over as I thought about the only other times I used this button was when Tank would come visit me in the middle of the afternoon as least three times a week. Whoa, I shook my head back to the mission.

"First I need to make a stop and then we are going to your house. Not your apartment here at Rangeman I need to go to your house that you are working on. Your plumbing is working right?" Les nodded so I continued. "Then after I complete the assignment I will either have to come back here or go to the mall. Can you handle all this? It should take less than two hours." Les was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I only have one question. What is the name of the mission?" I smirked. Only Lester would worry about something as trivial as a name.

"How does Operation Stork sound?" Lester turned bright red and jumped up doing a fist punch. "C'mon, let's go now." Lester grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and grabbing my jacket all at the same time. He spun me throwing my jacket over my shoulders and spun me again grabbing me for a hug. He left me go and usher me out the door and across the floor to the elevator. No one questioned us as we got on the elevator and headed towards the garage. As we exited the elevator I saw Tank and Ranger pulling in so I hurried to the SUV and jumped in. Tank jumped out of his car and ran over to me. I rolled down the window.

"Hey Stephy, where are you two off to?" I looked at Lester who came up with something very quickly.

"Yo Tank, we are off to check out a lead." Tank looked at Lester but didn't question him. Tank gave me a quick kiss told me he loved me and I said the same before Lester and I took off.

We drove all out of Trenton and towards Philly on our search for a pregnancy test. I didn't want to risk our mission with someone finding out and drawing assumptions. We pulled into a small pharmacy and we went inside. I know I am a woman and I should have researched it but I didn't so there we were standing in the aisle looking at about fifteen different tests. Lester was gaping and his mouth was moving like a fish out of water and well I think that I was no better. After about five minutes I made a decision and grabbed five different tests. I figured that if I bought five I would at least have a consensus. I handed the tests to Lester and pushed him towards the register. He put the tests on the counter and the cashier just smiled as she rang them up. The total came to ninety dollars and Lester looked at me. I gave him a look and he pulled his wallet out of his pocket the whole time looking at me.

"What, I don't have any cash and I don't want Bobby to see this on my accounts. I will pay you back."

"Seeing as I am excited to be an uncle and so happy that you involved me before anyone else we can call it even." This produced a huge smile from me. We grabbed the bag and headed back to the SUV and on to Lester's house.

We pulled into Lester's driveway and I jumped out before the car had even stopped and ran up to the door. Lester decided that now would be the time to walk real slow. By the time he reached the door I was bouncing with the need to go to the bathroom and the need to know if I was pregnant or not. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup before heading to the bathroom. I finished my business in the bathroom bringing a half cup of my pee with me to the kitchen. I set the cup on a napkin on the counter and looked at Lester.

"OK let's do this." I said and we started opening packages and reading the instructions. After getting all the tests set and ready we timed set our watches and went to wait. This was the longest five minutes of my life. Lester didn't have any furniture do to all the construction going on in his house so I ended up pacing and looking at my watch. There were two tests that were done in five minutes, two in seven and one in ten. Finally five minutes were up and Lester grabbed my hands in his and dragged me through the hallway and into the kitchen. Once we entered the kitchen I closed my eyes. My excitement gave way to fear. I don't know if I could do this. I loved Tank and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I have no clue how to be a mother. Jeez my idea of breakfast has upgraded from a donut to granola in low fat milk but how can I raise a child. I had no clue what to do. Lester grabbed my face between his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Listen up Buttercup, you and Tank are great together and you can raise a child. You are the strongest, most non-judgmental, heartwarming woman I have ever met and you have a whole company behind you to help you. Now let's find out if I am going to be an Uncle."

Lester and I took the first two tests and Lester jumped up and down in happiness. He was dancing around doing the cabbage patch. The next two tests were ready and they to caused a bounce and giggle from Lester. By the time the last one was ready I was sitting on the floor crying. Lester dropped to his knees in front of me and grabbed me in his arms.

"OK how are we going to tell Tank?" I looked at Lester.

"What do you mean how are we going to tell Tank? I will tell him I just don't know how." Lester looked at me thoughtfully. I have an idea. Let's hit the mall. Just them my cell phone rang. I looked at the display. Tank. I picked up the phone and tried to sound normal.

"Hey."

"Yo Stephy, why are you at Lester's? What's going on?" I looked at Lester and he gestured around the kitchen.

"We stopped here because Lester needed a few opinions for his kitchens. Why? Do you need me for something?" I could hear Tank's growl over the phone.

"I always need you and honestly I miss being you and walked by your office and it was dark."

"I will be back soon. I just want to stop at the mall quick with Lester to show him some stuff at the new home store." Wow lying was hard. I just hoped he believed it.

"Ok, see you soon." Tank hung up and so did I, releasing the breath I was holding.

Lester and I cleaned up and left for the mall. By the time we hit the mall I was ready to spend money. My adrenalin was back up and I was absentmindedly caressing my belly. Lester who noticed what I was doing chuckled and pointed it out. We went into Macy's and up to the infant department. Lester headed into the small accessories section while I browsed the baby items. He came back about fifteen minutes later with a big set of plastic keys, a bottle with superheroes on it and an infants bib which said if you think I'm cute you should see my uncle. I couldn't help the smile that came out of nowhere and the giggles that followed. I caught on to Lester's idea and followed him to the aisle with the small items in. By the time we were done we had our arms full of little items including a teether that looked like a donut. We paid for everything and then headed to the gift wrap department. All in all we had bought twenty three items to tell Tank that he was going to be a father.

We had all the presents wrapped and put into a black bag and then we headed back to Haywood. The closer we got to Rangeman the more nervous I became.

"Les, what if Tank doesn't want kids? What if it's too soon?" I looked at Les. "What is he breaks up with me?" By this time we had pulled into the garage and Les had me in his arms. He was holding me and rubbing circles on my back. I heard the elevator and I felt Lester nod. All of a sudden I was in Tank's arms. Tank held me and just let me cry. Lester loaded the bag into my car and Tank put me in the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side climbing in quickly. He grabbed my hand and with the other rolled down the window to tell Lester we were offline. I continued to softly cry the whole way home and Tank help my hand squeezing it slightly every few seconds.

We arrived at the house and Tank came around to pick me out of the passenger but I slid out before Tank could grab me and grabbed the bag off the back seat. Tank tried to take the bag out of my hand but I wouldn't let him. He escorted me inside and I started crying harder as I looked around and realized how my touches made this our home and depending on Tanks reaction to my news I just might lose the only home I have ever wanted. I sat down on the sofa clutching the bag to me as if it was a life preserver and I was on the Titanic. Tank sat across from me. I looked at his face and he looked so afraid. I couldn't do this to him. I handed him the bag but I didn't let him open it before I spoke.

"When you open this present I want you to know that you have no responsibilities here and if you want me to leave I will." Tank dropped the bag and gathered me in his arms.

"Never, Stephanie Plum, no matter what that bag has in it I will never want you to leave." Tank then tucked me into his side and picked up the bag.

"Are these all for me?"

"Sort of. Just start opening them and see of you can guess." Tank looked confused but he started opening the presents. By the time he got to the fifth present which happened to be the teething ring shaped like a donut Tank had a huge smile on his face. I was starting to feel a little better. Tank finally got the hint and turned to me.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I smiled a little bit and shrugged.

"What do you think I am telling you?"

"Am I going to be a Daddy?" I nodded and started crying again.

"Is this why you have been so upset?" I nodded again. "Oh Little one, I am so happy. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Well the only one who knows besides you and me is Lester." Tank was pulling up my top and rubbing my stomach.

"So you really weren't helping Lester with his kitchen?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you go to Lester?"

"Honestly it was because I was scared that you wouldn't want this. That you would hate me and if I lost you I would die. At first I wasn't even scared I was happy and I asked Lester to go with me because he is my best friend and somewhat like a girlfriend to me. It was almost like a rite of passage for us. Here open this present and tell me what you think?" I handed Tank the present which he quickly divested of the paper and great booming laughs filled the room.

"He will definitely be cuter than his uncle."

"How do you know it will be a he? What if it is a she?" Tank was still rubbing my stomach and he leaned down and kissed it before whispering.

"Hey in there, this is your Daddy and your Mama and I love you very much but I want you to be good for your Mama because she doesn't like being sick and she hates hospitals. Your Mama and Daddy can't wait to see you." I started crying again. It was so sweet and beautiful.

Tank brought his hands up and cupped my cheeks kissing me senseless. I was so happy. Tank leaned his forehead against mine.

"So do you want to go to Vegas this weekend?"

"I guess we can. Why is there a distraction and pickup?" Tank smiled and reached in his pocket.

"Nope. I was hoping we could put this to use and I have been waiting for the right time and I think now is the right time. Stephy." He said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Stephy will you marry me? Tank opened his hands and there was a beautiful diamond ring in his palm. I couldn't talk I was so choked up and happy. I nodded and through my arms around Tank.

"You have made me so happy Stephy. I love you so much. So a trip this weekend is good?" I caught my breath and nodded.

"On one condition." Tank was holding his breath so I finished quickly. "We take with my maid of honor and your best man."

"So you will go but only if we take Lester and Ranger?" Tank was chuckling. "I hope you know what you are asking."

Tank gathered me in his arms and took me upstairs into our bedroom and showed me exactly how happy he was.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

***** I have to finish this story soon because I leave for vacation next week ******

Last Time:

"On one condition." Tank was holding his breath so I finished quickly. "We take with my maid of honor and your best man."

"So you will go but only if we take Lester and Ranger?" Tank was chuckling. "I hope you know what you are asking."

Tank gathered me in his arms and took me upstairs into our bedroom and showed me exactly how happy he was.

SPOV Continued.

The next morning Tank and I arrived at Haywood and walked on to the elevator only to be met by Lester. Lester was grinning from ear to ear and not saying a word. When the elevator stopped on five Tank and I walked out first with me whacking Lester on the back of the head. Last night we had talked and decided to tell the core team first so I called them to my office. After they assembled I sat down in Tank's lap, as that was my usual perch when it was just the core team and began.

"Guys we have something very important to tell you." Tank was caressing my stomach under my shirt where no one could see. Ranger took one look at my hand and started smiling.

"Can we guess?" Ranger asked still grinning. So I shrugged my shoulders as a sure go ahead signal.

"You two are getting married." Ranger thought he had it so I had to take him down a couple notches.

"Well, sure but that's not it. Do you want to guess again?" Rangers smile drooped and Lester was bouncing in his excitement.

"Can I tell them?" Lester asked with a squeal. If I didn't know how much a man whore he really was I would think that he was hitting for the other team. I glanced at Tank who nodded.

"Sure go ahead." All the attention was turned to Lester.

"We are going to be uncles." Lester was yelling by this point. Ranger was so startled he fell out of his chair. I have never seen Ranger this unaware of his surroundings. I mean he actually fell off the chair which caused everyone to practically fall off their chairs because they were laughing so hard.

"You mean you and Tank are going to have a baby?" Ranger asked from the floor. Tank was chuckling loudly and had to calm down before answering.

"No dumbass we are getting a puppy. Of course we are having a baby. God your such a shithead sometimes." There are rare occasions where I get to see the guys interact with each other like real people and I cherish each and every one.

"By the way boys. We are going to Vegas this weekend for a wedding. Lester you are going as my man of honor and Ranger you are going as Tank's best man. Bobby you should come with to just in case I decided to blow something up. You know for safety reasons." By this time Ranger was off the floor with Lester grabbing his arm and fist punching the air.

"We fly out Friday and we are staying at the MGM with the wedding on Saturday and then returning home on Sunday." Lester looked at the guys.

"That means we have Friday night for the bachelor party." Tank looked at Lester and frowned.

"I don't think so. I only need to spend the night with my bride and mother to be. You fools can do whatever partying you want. Besides Lester aren't you supposed to be planning the bachelorette party with male strippers for Steph considering you are her man of honor?" The look on Lester's face was priceless as he realized what Tank was saying.

"Umm no that's ok I think that you and Steph should have a quiet night all to yourselves." We all started laughing.

The week flew by as we readied ourselves for the big weekend. I had made Lester go dress shopping with me and we found a beautiful floor length semi formal cocktail dress which fit me and a Vegas wedding to a tee. I found a black Armani tux for Les. The fabric had black on black swirls around the cuffs which matched my dress perfectly. Lester insisted I get a small stylish veil. I insisted I didn't need one but he bought it anyway. We ended our day shopping at Victoria Secret where Les picked out an ensemble for my wedding night. It was beautiful. It was a white corset with lace and garters with sheer white stockings. To top it off I would wear my white FMP's that I had bought earlier to go with the wedding dress. Lester packed everything carefully and put it in his apartment. Since he was man of honor and my best friend he was taking his job very seriously. I checked with Ranger and Tank and found out that Tank had picked out a suit similar to Lester's. Now the only thing I had to buy was a ring for Tank.

I put a lot of thought into wedding rings. I mean with our jobs wedding rings can be a hassle. For example if I have a distraction that requires me to be a single woman you would think I could just take off my rings right. Umm NOT. When you take off a ring especially one that you have had one for a while there is still a mark or an indentation so essentially it could be a tell for a skip. It would work the same way with Tank and rings can get caught on something when you are wrestling with a skip. Well Tank never seems to wrestle so maybe a ring would work for him. I decided to walk around the mall alone and try to get some ideas.

I finally had my idea and was heading towards the store when I ran into my mother. My mother and I have always had a love hate relationship; she loves to hate me, my job, my boyfriend and the fact that I am not what she considers a "Burg" woman. To quote my mother "a woman should be settled and having babies, a woman should make her house a home for her husband and children, a woman should be happy to cook and clean and not run around after criminals and live out of wedlock with a thug." My mother had decided to accost me right outside the store at the mall fountain. I wonder why mall's have fountains anyway? I tried to pretend that I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't see her but she started yelling.

"Stephanie, Stephanie Plum answer me." Wow if only it was after the weekend I could honestly say that wasn't my name and walk off. I turned around to see my mother striding towards me with purpose.

"Oh hi mom. How are you?" I tried to not roll my eyes as I knew the lecture was about to begin.

"I am not well Stephanie. I am heartbroken that my daughter is living in sin with a thug. I never see you anymore. The neighbors are talking and saying I chased you away. You are ungrateful. Just think how you put me through all this stuff. Why can't you be more like your sister?" I have enough of this crap and my mother was never going to see her grandchild. I would not subject my son or daughter to the same bigotry and judgmental attitude that I had to grow up with. I already see her working on my nieces. UH I don't know why my sister hasn't put a stop to it.

"Mother I am not living in sin with a thug. Tank is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I could not live without him." I decided to go for the kill she had me so pissed off. "Besides after this weekend we will not be living in sin."

Her mouth dropped and all the blood drained from her face. She was definitely not expecting this. Her eyes grew big as she finally realized what I said.

"Are you getting married this weekend? When were you going to tell me? I have so much to do. What am I going to wear?" I interrupted her at this point.

"You don't have to do anything because you are not invited. Since I am getting married to a thug I figured that you would not want to be involved and I do not want your bigotry to ruin my wedding. The wedding is a private matter between me and Tank." I turned to walk away from my mother's trembling figure. "By the way do not try to find out any information because the only people that know are the people who accept me for being me and not a product of the Burg."

I walked away feeling angry but lighter than I have felt in years. I texted a quick I Love You to Tank and went on my way to finish my shopping leaving my past behind me. I was just finishing up my shopping when I was suddenly surrounded by a myriad of Merry Men. I grabbed the closest one to question.

"Ram why are you all here?" Ram looked at the floor.

"Honestly Steph I don't know. Tank just sent out a 911 call for you so we all set our GPS to your trackers and took off." I looked around there were six of the guys surrounding me. I looked between the guys which was no small feat and saw shoppers beginning to gawk. I said to no one in particular.

"Can someone please tell me why a 911 call was sent up for me?" The guys all looked at each other. I could tell from their faces that no one had a clue. After a few seconds Ram got a smile and I heard.

"That would be my fault." I looked over Ram's shoulder and saw the love of my life and my baby's daddy walking towards me with his partner in crime Ranger. Ranger was smiling and making a whipped motion with his arm. Tank punched his shoulder. I had never seen the two act like this. It was almost as if they were teenagers. Ranger walked through the men and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Well babe, we have a tracker on your mother and when we heard that an ambulance was dispatched and that you were both here so mister big tough guy over there got hysterical and called a 911 on you." By the time Ranger was done the guys were all looking at Tank who blushing. All of a sudden there was a fracas coming down the mall and I turned to see Lester running and being chased by two over weight security guards. That was it I lost it. I was laughing so hard I fall on the floor and couldn't breathe which then caused Tank to drop to his knees besides me with a look of worry which caused Ranger to start laughing. Before I realized it I had a horde of Merry Men surrounding me crying in laughter that even Tank couldn't contain. I finally calmed down enough to explain what happened with my mother. When I finished I noticed that Tank, Ranger and Lester as well as a few other Merry Men were clasping their hands into fists. Tank picked me up off the floor and hauled me on his back. Ranger and Lester grabbed the myriad of bags that were scattered around and we finally left the mall. Tank put me in the passenger seat of my car and ran around to the driver's side jumping in and revving the engine. Tank quickly pulled out of the lot and into traffic. At this point I had a feeling that there was something else going on that no one was telling me but I decided to let it go for now and sat back to enjoy the ride.

*************** I will try to write more next week but I will be one vacation and I am not sure if I will have internet access**************** Until Then , Have a wonderful day, Kathy**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

Tank picked me up off the floor and hauled me on his back. Ranger and Lester grabbed the myriad of bags that were scattered around and we finally left the mall. Tank put me in the passenger seat of my car and ran around to the driver's side jumping in and revving the engine. Tank quickly pulled out of the lot and into traffic. At this point I had a feeling that there was something else going on that no one was telling me but I decided to let it go for now and sat back to enjoy the ride.

SPOV Continued

I noticed that Lester, Ranger and Bobby were following us and that we were not on our way to Haywood. I looked over at Tank and he was lost in thought or as Ranger says "in the zone". Every once on a while a small smile would play at his lips. Soon enough I looked up and we were crossing the bridge into Philly. I wanted to ask Tank what was going on so much but I kept my mouth shut and decided to be more aware of my surroundings to try and guess where we were going.

We pulled up at the Philadelphia Airport and into the terminal before I finally figured it out. We were leaving for Vegas today. I looked at Tank and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, when I heard what was happening at the mall I had the guys surround you until I could get there. I called Ranger and he changed the airline tickets, the guys and our luggage. We figured we should go before anyone figures out we are actually gone and where we went. The only person besides us that knows we moved the trip up is Ram. He only knows because he is in charge of Rangeman until we get back."

Wow, that was a long speech and the whole time I just stood there with my mouth open. Tank took his finger and pushed my chin up closing my mouth and then the other three came up with our luggage. I guess I could be upset but I was way to in love with my fiancée and my Rangeman family to care. I hooked my arms through Lester's and Tank's before yelling to Ranger and Bobby.

"Bring the bags gentlemen we have a wedding to attend."

Lester and Tank started laugh as Ranger and Bobby grabbed the entire stack of luggage and followed us all the time grumbling under their breathe though you could definitely hear the smile and good nature coming through. They were just as excited about my wedding as I was.

The flight to Vegas was five hours of pure boredom. I was bouncing in my seat in first class. Ranger and Bobby were facing Tank and I so there was no chance to join the mile high club but I was thinking about it an awful lot.

We arrived in style at the hotel and we were immediately guided through the lobby and up to a private suite with a pool that jutted out of the side of the building. The suite was almost as big as our house and just as nice. There were five bedrooms. The bedrooms downstairs were standard queen rooms with Bobby and Lester grabbing two of them leaving one empty. There were also two master suites upstairs with a balcony overlooking the living area. Ranger and Tank each scored one of them and of course I was bunking with Tank. I started to unpack only to have Lester and Bobby run into the bedroom.

"C'mon Steph, hurry it up. We want to go look around the casino and gamble a little before we get ready for the bachelor party." Bobby put his head down and looked at the floor while Lester just kept right on talking. "Now so you won't get lonely we were thinking of renting movies and such for you to watch." I was getting ready to hit Rhino mode when I felt a pair of warm arms come around my waist and lightly stroke my belly.

"Gentlemen I will not be going anywhere for any type of bachelor party. I have all the woman I need and I don't think stories of how Daddy went out and got hammered before he got married will be a good bed time story for my little one. Now if you are done stressing out my woman who is pregnant with my child I suggest you high tail it out of here."

Lester and Bobby took off and fell over each other going down the steps. It was like watching an old Benny Hill episode. When they hit the bottom, both on their butts, the got up and ran out of the door. Just then Ranger came out of the other master suite.

"What the hell is going on out here? What is with all the noise?" I decided to answer Ranger as Tank was still chuckling and hiding his face in my neck and hair.

"Well Tweedledee and Tweedledum decided that Tank needed a bachelor party while I sat in the room and watched movies. Tank decided that he does not want one and he didn't like the guys stressing me out. So the guys felt threatened and in the haste to get away they fell down the steps." Ranger just looked from me to Tank and then back to me.

"I just got us tickets to Cirque for tonight. I figured that you would both like that and then we can gamble a little before relaxing tonight. You two have a big day tomorrow since we moved up the wedding. By the way Tank I have taken care of everything."

Tank nodded and I felt relief. Lester might be my best friend but Ranger always looked out for my interest.

After the Cirque show and a late dinner Ranger, Tank and I went back to the room to relax a little. I suggested the guys grab some Corona's and we headed into the pool. There is nothing like swimming on the edge of a building in a glass sided pool. I felt like I could go right over the edge. Of course the wall was so high that could never happen but the thrill was still there. Tank and Ranger were slightly buzzed and enjoying the peace of the evening. We were so high up that we could see stars and they were not obliterated by the lights. We were lying in the heated pool when a very drunk Lester and Bobby came through the door. Lester being the buffoon that he is decided he was going to visit with us which would have been ok but he got into the pool fully clothed. All of a sudden I saw wads of hundreds floating to the top. Lester must have had a good night at the tables. Lester started shoving the money at me creating small waves in what was once a peaceful pool.

"Stephy, this money is a present for you. You are my best friend and I want you to have a nice start to your new life. Oh yeah put half of it in the bank for the baby. Do you guys know I am going to be an uncle? I am going to be the best uncle ever."

Lester started to go under. Ranger grabbed him and I looked at Tank.

"What should I do?" I looked at Tank who was grabbing the hundreds before they could go on the skimmer.

"Keep the money and put it all in the bank for the baby. We don't need it and that is what Lester wants you to do." So there I was at one am in Vegas on the day of my wedding scooping out over a hundred thousand dollars from a pool.

I woke up at nine am alone. That in itself was very unusual but there was a note beside me.

_Little One, _

_I have the entire day planned out so I want you to shower and dress in something comfortable. Your driver will meet you downstairs at ten o'clock and he will give you your next instructions._

_Always Yours, _

_Pierre_

I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine twenty so I rushed through my shower and just threw my hair into a pony tail. I figured I would have time to do it later. After getting dress in my black yoga pants and jacket with a cami underneath I headed down to the lobby where I saw a driver with a sign that said "Stephy"_._ I approached the drive and he handed me another envelope and escorted me out the door and into a limo without a word. As he shut my door I counted at least two guns and a knife. Hmm I wonder where Rangeman finds these guys. I opened the second note.

_Stephy, _

_You always give everything of yourself to everyone you love so I am going to spoil you today. Your first stop is a private spa where you will be pampered. You can have anything you want done as you are there only client today. I cant wait to see you walk down the aisle. _

_I love you, _

_Tank_

Tears started falling from my eyes as I held the note to my heart. The man I fell in love with loved me just as much. I am forever grateful that fate would pick our souls as matches.

The limo stopped at a very upscale spa where I was escorted in and given a menu. I decided on a full body wax, hair trim and style, a mani pedi and a massage. When I was finished I looked and felt relaxed, excited and a bit nervous. I went out to the limo and was handed inside before receiving another note.

_Little One, _

_As the time approaches that you will become my bride I have arranged a late lunch where you will meet your man of honor. Lester will then escort you to the chapel. I can't wait to see your beautiful face._

_I love you forever and always, _

_Big Bear_

I was trying very hard not to cry. I definitely did not want puffy eyes for my wedding. The limo stopped and this time Lester opened the door and drew me in for a hug before leading me into a small, intimate restaurant. He led me through the restaurant and to a back patio that only have one table and total seclusion. When I looked at the table I was shocked. There was Cluck in a Bucket chicken, McDonald's burgers and fries, Coke and to top it all off a Krimpet tower in the centre. I started tearing up again and I felt Lester's arms come around my waist.

"This is all for you. Tank feels that you are giving up so much to be saddled to him. He feels that he does not deserve to be loved by someone like you. We have seen so much in our stints for the government and we have done some horrible things that none of us feel like we are good enough to have you in our lives."

I turned to Lester and gave him as big of hug that I could manage.

"Lester, It is I who does not deserve you but together we are a family and we will remain one forever. Now let's eat so I can get married."

Lester and I proceeded to munch for a little bit and then we walked back to the hotel. Up in the room I changed into what my mother would call formation garments and then Les helped me into my dress and shoes. I turned to look at the mirror and was amazed at how beautiful I looked. Les looked amazing. I handed Les the token of my love for Tank and we headed to the chapel.

At the chapel Lester and I were escorted to the bride's room and we waited for the signal. A small woman came in a with a soft "It's time" Lester and I headed out.

Walking into the chapel I was met with a million candles and flowing white gauze but all that faded into the background as I looked up and saw Tank waiting for me at the alter. I didn't see Ranger or Bobby and Lester was just a touch on my arm as he walked me to the altar. This was it. I was so happy. The minister began the ceremony and I didn't hear any of it. Tank and I had written our own vows and when the minister instructed me I began.

"Tank, Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may."

I kept my eyes on Tank who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Stephanie, my little one, When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."

The minister finally pronounced us man and wife and Tank gave me the sweetest kiss before passing me to Les, Ranger and Bobby for congratulations.

**There you have it. Please let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I am without internet at home (accept on my IPhone) so I have problems answering all your reviews and it is slowing me down for updating. I am going to try to update every other day. So thank you to everyone for all your reviews and encouragement. By the way JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

The minister finally pronounced us man and wife and Tank gave me the sweetest kiss before passing me to Les, Ranger and Bobby for congratulations.

**6 Months Later SPOV**

I can't believe that Tank and I have been married six months today. The wedding was beautiful and so heartfelt. Afterwards the guys took us to dinner and then dancing. We had so much fun.

When we got back from Vegas I had flowers congratulating me from my dad waiting at our house. He was so happy for us. Ever since we found out I am having a boy he has been over here at least every other day. My mother on the other hand has not come around. In fact my dad is thinking about divorcing her. I hate to think that I have come between my parents but daddy said it was not my fault.

_Flashback_

"Stephy, I think that it is time I look for my own place." I looked at my dad astonished.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't stand the way she treats you and puts you down."

"Daddy, you can't leave the woman you love for me. I mean yes it hurts but I have learned to deal with it and I still have you. Do not leave mom just because of me."

"Stephy, that is the biggest problem. It isn't because of you. The way she treated you was just the last straw. I do not love your mother anymore. She has become this woman on the edge. She does not do anything before making sure that it is "burg". She constantly listens to what other people are saying and Steph I know I am your dad and you don't want to really here this but I have not had sex in over a year." Ew, I really did not need to know that but I could see where he is coming from if I had to go a year without sex I would probably buy out Pleasure Treasures.

"OK daddy, why don't you move into Rangeman? I know that there are extra apartments. Let me check with Tank but since you are working part time there anyway I don't see a problem." Yes, that is right, my dad was Special Forces in the Army and he knows a lot and he has a lot of contacts so Ranger put him on the payroll to perform searches and installs. I now know where I get my spidey sense from. My dad is good at feeling out the weird and finding things that other people have missed. I am so proud that I take after him.

_Flashback over_

I was officially on maternity leave and Tank has been stuck since I found out I was pregnant. I don't understand the rule since after I have the baby he can go back in the field. What is the difference if he gets hurt now or then? I am currently sitting at home bored. I do have a few searches and a laptop but I have been feeling achey all day so I have just been lying around. I was currently on the sofa and I just could not get comfortable. Tank had been coming home every day at noon to have lunch with me and it was only ten.

I heard a key in the lock and sat up quickly feeling a pop. All of a sudden a gush of water was soaking through my pants and on to my sofa. I yelled and Ranger and Lester rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" Ranger had his gun drawn and was covering Lester as Lester was checking me over.

"Put the gun away. My water just broke." The look on the guy's faces was priceless. These big tough men went pale and Ranger even swayed a little but I was not in the mood to make fun of them.

"Where's my husband? I need to get to the hospital." Just then a pain hit which caused me to double over. The Ranger swept me up in his arms wincing as he felt the wetness that had seeped down my legs while Lester retrieved my bag.

"What the hell are you doing? I am not going anywhere without Tank." Lester just shook his head.

"Listen Tank will meet us there but we need to go." Lester was trying to be the voice of reason but as another pain his I just wanted my husband. Lester pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. Someone answered but I could only here one side of the conversation.

"Listen, Ranger and I are taking Steph to the hospital." A long pause in which I assume someone was speaking on the other end. "No you moron she is in labour. If you hear anything call my phone." Lester closed his phone and put it away before escorting us out the door and into my car. Ranger and I got into the back and after Lester through my bag in the back he jumped in the drivers seat and off we went. I looked at Ranger.

"Ranger, where is Tank?" Just then another pain hit and I grabbed onto Ranger's arm and squeezed. Ranger actually grimaced in pain. I can't believe that I hurt one of the men in black. Ranger looked away but I did not let that deter me.

"Ranger I want to know right now where my husband is. If you don't tell me as soon as I am able I will kick you so hard that you will never have sex again let alone children." Ranger's reflexes moved and his hand went over his private area while Lester laughed in the front seat.

"That goes for you to Les." Lester stopped laughing and just drove so I turned my attention back to Ranger.

OK Steph, I am going to tell you where Tank is but you have to remain calm." I slowly shook my head and breathed through another contraction.

"Tank is….."

**HA ! I finally have written a cliffhanger! I am down to updating once a week due to real life and for that I am sorry. **

**Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

OK Steph, I am going to tell you where Tank is but you have to remain calm." I slowly shook my head and breathed through another contraction.

"Tank is….."

SPOV

"Tank is already at the hospital. He was shot today.." I didn't hear another word as a pain hit and blackness started to come quickly.

Beep, beep, beep. What the hell was that sound? Where am I? I blinked my eyes slowly open to see that I was surrounded by white walls. I saw Lester sitting at the side of my bed, head down, slightly snoring. Oh my. I started crying as I felt my stomach noticing that is was considerably deflated. Where was my baby? Where was my Tank? I looked around for a button or phone and saw my Dad sitting on the other side of my bed his head was also down but his hand was on a basinet which contained what I assumed was my little man. Now I wanted my baby in my arms and I wanted my husband. I looked between my father and my best friend. They both looked exhausted. Well since Les is younger I decided that he didn't need the sleep as bad as my dad. I pitched a pillow at him wincing as I felt the soreness down below.

I have never seen one of the Merry Men move so fast in my life. So quick I could barely see him Lester was standing between me and the bassinet with his gun pointed towards the door.

"Lester you ass, what are you doing?" Lester put his gun away and glanced towards my dad who was still conked out.

"I was protecting you. You are such a shit sometimes."

"Hand me my son and tell me what is going on with my husband." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Lester walked to the bassinet and gently picked up my son. He handed him to me and I cradled him against me unwrapping him from his blanket and counting his fingers and toes. I looked at Lester who was smiling indulgently at me.

"He looks like a combination of me and Tank. He has my nose and lips." Right at that moment he opened his eyes and I fell in love with the dark chocolate colour that could look into a person's soul. My little angel had a wise look about him. Lester sat on the bed and put his arm around me. I started crying in earnest. I loved Lester but I wanted my husband here with me and having Les sit like this made me want Tank even more.

"Where's Tank Lester?"

"Tank will be right back. He just stepped out for a quick bite. The doctor only left him here as long as he took his pain meds and in order to do that he needs food in his stomach."

Ok I guess Tank isn't hurt badly if he can be here and go get food. There is something else though. I really needed to know how I gave birth. I mean I didn't remember any of it. Well from the soreness I guess that could be a good thing.

"Lester what happened? I don't remember any of the birth."

"That is probably a good thing." Lester was smiling. "You passed out when we told you about Tank. Ranger and I got you here and the only way we could tell you were still in labour is the moaning you were doing about every three minutes. When we got you here it was discovered that the little man here was breech." Lester paused and stroked little man's cheek. "The doctor decided to knock you out and try to turn the baby. What we didn't know until Frank showed up is that your body is very sensitive to anaesthesia. When the doctor knocked you out you didn't wake up until a few seconds ago."

Well that explains the birth. Just as I was about to ask about Tank in walked the man himself and his sidekick ranger. I started crying even harder. Lester moved and Tank took his place. Tank's arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged. He draped his good arm around me and kissed me senseless taking care to not squish out little man between us.

"What are we going to name our little man Steph?" Tank looked at me. We had thrown around many names but we decided on a French first name with the middle name being someone who cared about us both very much.

"Emmanuel Carlos but we will call him Manny or Little Man for short." I looked at all the men that were so important in my life and realised that this was where I belong and wherever they were my heart was and I was home.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- JE owns all characters. I just enjoy living out a little fantasy with them.**

Last Time:

"Emmanuel Carlos but we will call him Manny or Little Man for short." I looked at all the men that were so important in my life and realised that this was where I belong and wherever they were my heart was and I was home.

SPOV Epilogue

It has been three years since we had Little Man and he has grown up so fast. I was in the yard watching him and his uncles run around like nuts playing cops and robbers. Manny was dressed in all black including a doo rag from his uncle Les and a full weapon ensemble from his Uncle Carlos or "Unca C" as Manny calls him. I felt two arms come around my waist and turned my head into my husband's neck as we cradled our new addition to our family. We now are a family of four with three month old daughter Adeline Kai or Addy for short. We decided on using the same formula for Addy's name that we did for Manny's. Adeline is French and Kai is Lester's middle name. I really tried hard to find a female version of Lester's name but couldn't find anything for the life of me.

Currently there are two women in the house taking care of lunch who have infiltrated my happy family. Maribella, who is Ranger's girlfriend and soon to be fiancée if I have any say and Leah, Lester's fiancée had decided that they wanted to make dinner as it seems like the guys are not going to be ready to leave anytime soon. This is a regular occurrence and Ranger has a bedroom of his own in our house. Well I guess you could say Maribella and Ranger have their own room because she stays over even more than she stays on seven at Haywood with Ranger.

Leah and I have become closer than sisters, much to Lester's chagrin and she is in the midst of planning her wedding which is happening in two months. The reason well, Lester has taken after his best friend and is expecting. I am so excited to be an Auntie again. Lester and Leah bought the house next door and tore down the fence between creating a huge yard and outdoor living space and Ranger was in negotiations to do the same on the other side basically creating our own compound. Lester bought Manny a mini black Range Rover which he can drive over whenever he want to visit and they guys built a huge playground for Addy, Manny and any other children that come into our family. We live in our own little utopia where nothing can touch us. Of course work is always there and always dangerous but it is nice to come home and feel safe and protected.

As my thought turned to contentment I leaned back against Tank and just took in the sounds of my family. The banging in the kitchen and laughing in the yard and the calming breathes of my husband behind me. All was right in my little world and I was happy for it.

**There you have it…. Finally done…**


End file.
